Résurrection
by Maya05
Summary: Ou Sam n’a pas grandit avec ses proches. Ou Sam à vécu comme n’importe quel humain. Ou Sam à deux fils et se laisse aller. Ou Dean malgré de nombreuses années cherche encore après son cadet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **: Une vie de débauche.

La vie est injuste, je suis là assis sur ce canapé à regarder la télévision, mon fils est dehors, je ne sais où, et l'autre dans sa chambre mais moi, je reste là, à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire à part boire cette bouteille de bière. Quel père peut faire ça ? Quel père peut rester ainsi alors que ses fils grandissent seuls ? Quelle vie de merde j'ai ! Et pourtant, si elle est aussi pourrie c'est de ma faute. Après tout, j'avais une femme, une épouse merveilleuse, j'ai deux fils mais non, moi je reste là comme un con. J'ai tout détruit, mon épouse a préféré se tirer avec un autre homme criant sur les toits que je ne la satisfaisais pas. Après tout, elle devait avoir raison. A chaque fois que j'ai été heureux, ça ne durait qu'un temps, à croire que j'aimais souffrir, ouais, c'est sûrement ça, je ne m'accorde pas le bonheur et aujourd'hui, mes fils en payent le prix. Merde pourquoi j'agis comme un égoïste ? Pourquoi, je ne m'occupe pas bien d'eux au lieu de rester planter là ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas chercher mon aîné par la peau du cul pour le ramener ici ?

Je préfère sûrement cette bouteille de bière… Quel père minable je fais, ma femme aurait mieux fait d'emmener les gosses avec elle au lieu de préférer jouer à la poule avec son amant ! Je pose cette bouteille sur la table basse déjà remplie de cadavres et de bouffe entamée. Je regarde l'heure qui indique 2h et mon fils âgé de 15 ans n'est toujours pas rentré ! Non mais quel con. Je me prends la tête entre les mains soufflant d'exaspération … je hais l'homme que je suis devenu. C'était si simple avant, j'avais un frère et un père et du jour au lendemain plus rien. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais je me souviens de ses assistantes sociales, de ses familles d'accueilles. Mais ma famille, n'est jamais réapparue, peut être que c'était mieux ainsi et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché après eux ! Enfin au début oui, j'espérais, je pensais les voir apparaître. Mais non, ils ne sont jamais venus. Peut être qu'ils m'ont abandonné, peut être que se sont ces créatures qui ont provoqué tout ça ! Allez savoir…

La porte s'ouvre et se referme doucement, Matt est rentré, je me lève et avance jusqu'à l'embrassure de la porte où je m'appui attendant que mon fils arrive. Ce dernier me voit et affiche une mine renfrognée et un regard noir où je peux très bien lire ce qu'il pense, il le pense si fort…

_ T'as vu l'heure ?

Ce dernier me regarde avant de porter ses yeux vers la table basse, puis de les plonger dans les miens. Merde, il a 15 ans et il semble si mûr pour son âge, trop mûr !

_ Je vais me coucher ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec trop sec à mon goût.

_ Non pas maintenant, on doit parler avant…

_ Pourquoi, maintenant tu t'inquiètes ? Enfin, à en voir ta table basse, je ne pense pas alors je vais me coucher !

Et merde, voilà que maintenant il me coupe la parole, ce n'est pas la première fois mais j'ai horreur de ça, je comprends mon père maintenant. Quel sale gosse ! Mais c'est mon fils et putain je l'aime ! Même si c'est qu'un petit con qui ouvre trop souvent sa grande gueule !

_ Matt tu restes là !

_ Pourquoi ? J'ai pas l'intention de te dire où j'étais, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre alors va te prendre une bière et fiche moi la paix !

_ Matt !!!

Et voilà, on arrive au moment où je crie. Ou plutôt, le moment où je lui abois dessus et où il en n'a rien à faire et qu'il monte quatre à quatre les marches en claquant fortement la porte de sa chambre se fichant pas mal de réveiller son frère !

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a raison, au lieu d'aller l'engueuler dans sa piaule, je vais dans la cuisine, j'ouvre mon frigo et me reprend une bière ! Je suis minable ! Un moins que rien et ça m'étonne qu'aucune assistante sociale n'ait pris mes garçons ! C'est vrai je ne comprends pas. Enfin bref, pour une fois, je pose ma bière et je préfère monter dans ma chambre et dormir, oui dormir pour arriver plus vite à demain ! Pour me rendre compte que malgré le fait d'avoir dormi, je suis toujours bloqué dans cette vie de merde.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Désillusion…

**Chapitre 2 **: Désillusion…

Je suis resté une partie de la soirée avec mes amis et quand je rentre, il faut que je tombe sur mon vieux ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? D'habitude il reste assis dans son canapé ou il est déjà assez bourré pour dormir comme une marmotte et là, il vient m'emmerder. Je ne le comprends pas, depuis que maman nous a laissés, il vit comme un mort vivant, c'est encore pire que quand elle était là ! A croire qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de nous et aujourd'hui, il joue au papa poule ! Non mais quel culot !

J'avance dans ma chambre, il fait noir, et mon frère dort déjà, enfin, c'est ce que je crois !

_ Matt ! Grogna-t-il endormi.

_ Rendors-toi, Alec !

Bien sûr, j'espère qu'il va le faire, j'espère vraiment mais ce gamin est trop chiant, il est casse-couille à un point ! Mais j'enlève mes vêtements et enfile vite fait mon pyjama quand je commence à m'installer dans mon lit, je vois la silhouette de mon cadet se tourner vers moi.

_ Pourquoi tu as claqué la porte ?

_ Pour rien !

_ Alors pourquoi papa a crié ?

_ Pour rien ?

_ Pourquoi tu me réponds ça à chaque fois ?

_ Parce que !

_ Parce que quoi ?

Rahhh !!! Il veut me mettre à bout ou quoi ? Je vous l'avais dit, un vrai casse bonbon !

_ Parce que Alec et laisse-moi dormir !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ?

Ah non, voilà qu'il m'a eu ! Je suis con ! Rahh c'est chiant les petits frères ! Surtout un comme le mien.

_ Pourquoi je devrais te laisser dormir alors que tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions ?

_ Parce qu'il est déjà 2h passé.

_ C'est pour ça que papa a crié ? Parce que t'es rentré tard ?

_ Oui, je pense…

_ Pourquoi il le fait aujourd'hui alors que d'habitude il s'en fout?

_ Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas encore assez bourré pour s'en rendre compte et puis fiche moi la paix maintenant !

C'est vrai merde ! Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas un peu les baskets, je sais que papa ne dit jamais rien d'habitude alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? A mon avis, c'est par ce qu'il n'avait pas assez bu mais bon. Il y a d'autre jour où il n'était pas bourré et qu'il me regardait simplement passé ! Et puis, je m'en fou, le vieux fait ce qu'il veut pour le moment qu'il me laisse respirer ! Et cool, on dirait qu'Alec a décidé de me laisser aussi tranquille !

Je me réveille en entendant du bruit, putain c'est quoi ce vacarme ! On dirait des casseroles qui se cognent, merde qu'est-ce qui se passe. J'ouvre mes yeux encore endormis et ébloui par la lumière, je regarde si mon frère est encore au lit et non il n'y est plus, j'observe alors l'heure et je vois 9h !

_ Merde ! Pourquoi ils m'ont réveillé ! Ils font chier.

J'ai horreur qu'on me réveille et encore pire, qu'on me réveille comme ça, et puis il est que 9h ! Je descends de mauvais poil jusqu'à la cuisine où je vois mon cadet entrain de manger son petit déjeuner et mon père qui est… non ça ne se peut pas ! Je rêve ! Pourtant j'ai beau me pincer, c'est bien mon père qui fait la vaisselle !

_ Qu'elle mouche t'a piqué ?

J'ai pas envie d'y aller par quatre chemins, d'abords il m'engueule par ce que je rentre tard et voilà qu'il fait la vaisselle alors je me demande réellement ce qu'il lui arrive car si c'est pour faire ça, faire croire à Alec qu'il va changer et que c'est pour retomber encore plus lourdement ce n'est pas la peine car il la déjà fait, ça fait mal et Alec n'a pas besoin de ça !

Tien, le vieux se retourne enfin avec son regard de chien battu, il croit quoi ? Que je vais fermer ma bouche ? Que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il fait ? Mais merde ! Oui j'aimerais que mon père se reprenne, qu'il soit un vrai père mais depuis que je suis gosse, il n'est qu'un con ! Et pourtant je fais tout pour rester avec lui !

_ Aucune mouche m'a piqué mais… mais j'ai décidé que cette maison a besoin d'être nettoyé et comme c'est les vacances, je pensais que toi et ton frère pourraient m'aider ! Proposa-t-il maladroitement.

Je reste à le fixer, je me demande à quoi il pense, un jour c'est un gros con et le lendemain un père qui essaye de réparer ses erreurs ? Elle est où la farce la dedans ?

Non c'est trop dur à avaler pour moi ! Je ne peux pas.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi, c'est toi qui l'a rendu aussi crade et moi et Alec on n'a pas besoin de nettoyer ta merde alors si tu veux le faire fait le mais sans moi !

_ Matt !

_ Ta gueule Alec, tu vois pas qu'il va te faire mal ! Je te l'accorde c'est super ce qu'il veut faire mais merde ! Combien de fois il l'a déjà fait ? Un jour il est bourré et le lendemain il nous emmène manger une glace, au ciné et quelques jours plus tard, on le retrouve sur ce fichu canapé tellement bourré qu'il se rappelle plus de nos prénoms alors non Alec, je serai pas gentil, je ne serai pas serviable si toi tu as envie d'être encore une fois déçu très bien aide le mais ça sera sans moi !

Je lance à mon père un regard noir pour ce qu'il va encore faire, il a beau me scruter comme ça avec ce regard mais c'est ce que je pense et même si ça lui fait mal et bien tant mieux peut être que ça le fera réagir quoi qu'il en soit, je remonte dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et sortir au plus vite de cette maison de malheur !


	3. Chapter 3 : L’espoir d’y croire…

**Chapitre 3 **: L'espoir d'y croire…

Ce matin, je me lève en espérant que mon père ne sera pas encore bourré, dormant dans son lit ou sur ce canapé usé, j'espère qu'avec l'altercation de la veille, il pense à se reprendre et j'ai raison d'y croire car quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je le vois debout et quand il me voit, il me lance un sourire accueillant, un sourire paternel ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas tous les matins comme ça ? J'adore voir mon père souriant et non avec une tête d'enterrement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard éclatant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

_ Tu fais quoi ?

Je vois mon père qui se tourne pour ouvrir le placard afin de sortir des céréales. Puis, il pose le paquet à côté de moi en me donnant une tasse puis le lait.

_ Merci mais tu n'as pas répondu, tu fais quoi ?

Il m'intrigue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'on me réponde et puis la plupart du temps ça marche car ça énerve tellement qu'ils finissent tous par répondre, surtout Matt ! C'est amusant de faire ça avec lui !

_ Je range un peu, la maison est sale et elle a besoin d'être nettoyée, tu ne crois pas ?

Je reste fixé sur mon père les sourcils levés, puis, j'observe la cuisine d'un simple regard. La vaisselle qui déborde, la bouffe qui traîne encore au fond de certaines assiettes, sans parler des bouteilles de bières vides, la maison avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de balai voir même plus ! Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?

_ Si, elle en a besoin !

Je réponds simplement, j'aime voir mon père comme ça, j'adore mon père comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être son fils et non une chose qui traîne dans ses pattes. Et puis, ce regard qu'il pose sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en veut de la façon dont nous vivons mais ce n'est peut être que moi. Je peux toujours lui offrir une chance.

Je le vois me sourire, un sourire franc et honnête et non un sourire forcé, puis il s'occupe de la vaisselle, ça fait pas mal de bruit et je rigole en sachant que Matt se réveillerait de mauvais poil à cause de ça ! Et j'ai raison quand je le vois apparaître grognon en regardant ce qu'il se passe, je remarque son regard sur moi puis sur notre père ! Il est surpris et il se pose des questions mais quand je l'entends parler, ça n'annonce rien de bon, rien du tout !

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tourner vers mon père en entendant sa proposition, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça génial, il veut passer du temps avec nous mais la phrase que lance Matt me laisse perplexe, je n'aime pas sa façon de parler… Et le pire c'est que mon intervention a envenimé les choses.

Il vient de cracher tout ce qu'il pensait de notre père en à peine quelques secondes ! Il a peut être raison, je sais qu'il a raison mais ne peut-on pas lui laisser une chance ? Si nous, on ne le fait pas qui le ferait ? Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas sa première tentative, je sais aussi que pour les précédentes j'étais encore assez jeune mais pourquoi celle d'aujourd'hui ne serait-elle pas la bonne ?

Je fixe alors mon père une fois Matt partit, je le vois complètement dépité par les paroles de mon aîné et à ce moment précis je lui en veux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi aussi violement alors qu'il faisait des efforts ! Et là, je reste à observer mon père ne sachant pas quoi lui dire ! Car je suis d'accord avec les paroles de Matt mais je veux y croire !

_ Papa !

Ce dernier me regarde, son regard semblait éteint, et là, je compris, la journée de nettoyage était finie, il allait ouvrir le frigo et prendre une bière avant de s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil comme il le fait si souvent ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir mes yeux me picoter. Et à cet instant présent, j'en veux à mon frère car c'est de sa faute ! D'ailleurs, ce dernier vient de descendre et de claquer la porte d'entrée, à croire qu'il est pressé de sortir pour me laisser seul avec un père qui ne me voit même pas.

_ Ok ! J'ai compris !

Je me lève et je m'apprête à monter dans ma chambre quand il m'appelle d'une voix éteinte, je m'arrête, je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer, merde j'ai onze ans et je me retiens pour ne pas pleurer !

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'y suis allé peut être un peu fort mais j'en ai marre, qu'il se décide au lieu de me fixer…

_ Tu m'aides ou pas ?

Alors là, c'est la meilleure, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait repartir dans sa léthargie mais non, il semble super éteint mais il tient bon et il veut quand même de ma présence ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un léger sourire en avançant vers lui, j'ai envie de faire ça, j'en ai besoin alors je ne me gêne pas et je me jette dans ses bras ! Et quand je sens l'étreinte se resserrer, des larmes coulent sur mes joues !


	4. Chapter 4: Une drôle de rencontre…

**Chapitre 4 ****: Une drôle de rencontre…**

Je sens la colère bouillir en moi, j'en ai marre de ce con qui se prend pour un père et qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une loque vivante ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se la ramène ? Merde, il le connaissait à peine, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de conversation, non jamais rien. Je suis son fils et pourtant lui est un parfait inconnu à mes yeux !

Je souffle d'exaspération, je suis déjà arrivé au parc, je regarde autour de moi et je vois des mères avec leurs gosses, pourquoi ma mère a préféré s'enfuir sans nous ? On était si encombrant que ça ? A croire qu'on n'a aucune valeur pour personne !

Je m'assis sur le banc me prenant la tête entre mes mains ! J'en ai marre de cette vie de merde et pourtant tous les jours, je fais attention à ce que personne ne sache la vérité sur mon père, je fais attention sur tout. Je fais en sorte que nos fringues soient propres, qu'Alec ne sort pas de connerie en public ! J'imite la signature de mon père ! Merde, je fais tout pour rester dans cette baraque avec cette loque qui nous regarde à peine ! Et le seul jour où il le fait, je l'envoi chier. Je suis nul mais… mais je n'ai pas envie de réaliser que demain sera comme avant !

_ Ca va ?

Je sursaute, je lève mon visage et je vois un homme assis à mes cotés, me fixant d'un regard compatissant. Il semble plutôt âgé, 50 ans environ peut-être moins. Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il de moi ?

_ Ouais ça va !

_ On ne dirait pas !

Je reste à la fixer me redressant légèrement, il est bizarre, je regarde autour de moi, il y a toujours des enfants entrain de jouer…

_ Où sont vos enfants ou petits enfants ?

_ Ils jouent et toi où est ton père ?

_ Chez nous, pourquoi ?

_ Tu sembles énervé, contrarié.

Je le fixe, il me paraît vraiment bizarre mais d'un autre côté, j'ai besoin de parler même si ce mec est un inconnu, j'en ai besoin.

_ Je le suis, il pense qu'à sa gueule et je sais qu'en rentrant ou au plus tard demain, je vais devoir ramasser mon petit frère à la petite cuillère…. Bien sur façon de parler !

_ Pourquoi, ton père te bat ? Questionna l'homme soudain inquiet.

_ Non, ne dite pas ce que je n'ai pas dit, mon père n'a jamais levé la main sur nous, c'est juste, que la plus part du temps, il est trop occupé.

Je me demande réellement pourquoi je parle à cet homme peut-être par ce qu'il semble vouloir m'écouter. Peut être par ce que j'ai besoin qu'on m'écoute pour une fois.

_ Il travaille beaucoup, ça ne doit pas être facile mais tu sais, si je puis me permettre, je dis toujours à mes enfants et à présent à mes petits enfants que quand on souhaite réellement quelque chose, il suffit de le penser fort, voir même de le dire tout haut pour que ceci se réalise.

Je le regarde les sourcils levés, il me prend pour un gamin de 4 ans ou quoi ? Il y a bien longtemps que je ne crois plus au père Noël !

_ Et moi si je puis me permettre, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour y croire, mon père travaille, je le vois rarement et ce n'est pas en pensant fort à nos problèmes que du jour au lendemain il va nous voir alors dite le à vos enfants si vous le voulez mais pas à moi.

_ Bien, dans ce cas crois-moi, je peux t'aider.

Je le fixe, son timbre de voix était plus dur, plus sûr de lui, s'en parler de son regard, je sens un frisson parcourir mon échine, une voix dans ma tête me dit de courir loin de lui mais une part en moi souhaite le croire.

_ Et comment ? La curiosité gagne sur tout le reste…

Je vois son sourire s'élargir, je remarque que son regard devient jaune, je sens la peur m'envahir mais pourtant je ne bouge pas, je veux en savoir plus.

_ Ton père est devenu alcoolique, et si tu souhaites qu'il s'en sorte, appel ce numéro, dit lui où se trouve Sam Winchester et dans les jours qui suivent, tu verras la réaction de ton père va changer. Fait moi confiance. Sam peut devenir le père que tu as toujours rêvé, il lui manque juste un morceau de son passé pour se reconstruire alors appelle!

Je reste à l'observer, je me demande comment il peut en savoir autant sur ma vie mais malgré la peur que je ressens, je prends le morceau de papier qu'il me tend. Peut-être qu'il me ment, mais peut-être dit-il la vérité, peut-être est-il qu'un ange apparut pour m'aider. Après tout, j'ai prié de nombreuses fois pour que mon père arrête de boire ! Et aujourd'hui on m'offre une chance pour que ceci se réalise.

L'homme me regarde, il m'offre un nouveau sourire et sans plus attendre, il se lève et s'éloigne, je reste à l'observer avant de scruter une nouvelle fois les gosses entrain de jouer. Puis, je regarde le papier, et tout en sentant ma main qui tremble, je prends mon portable et je commence à faire le numéro car je n'ai pas l'intention de louper cette chance d'avoir un vrai père.


	5. Chapter 5: Des nouvelles inattendues

**Chapitre 5 ****: Des nouvelles inattendues.**

Une douche après avoir chassé un esprit, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur, ohhh oui, une bonne douche chaude et ensuite une grosse sieste bien méritée, ça c'est le pied !

Par contre quand vous dormez encore alors qu'il est 9h30 passé et que votre portable sonne encore et encore jusqu'à ce que votre sommeil ne soit plus un sommeil, ça c'est emmerdant et ça donne des envies de le balancer à milles lieux d'ici. Mais j'ai des responsabilités et tout en grognant pour moi-même je prends le téléphone et l'amène jusqu'à mon oreille …

_ Allo !

_…

Pas de réponse, alors là, c'est le pompon, le coup de fils vous réveille et personne à l'autre bout ! Si je pouvais l'étriper, je le ferais avec joie ! Mais je ne peux que raccrocher et je ne me gêne pas pour le faire. Je me laisse alors retomber sur mon oreiller…

_ Fait chier !

Maintenant que je suis éveillé, j'observe le plafond, je n'ai pas envie de me lever, en faite, je n'ai pas envie de bouger car le moindre mouvement me fait mal, sûrement dû à une côte fêlée, un truc du genre ! Mais bon, personne ne va m'apporter le café au lit malheureusement pour moi ! Alors, je décide de me lever, je vais pour partir dans la salle de bain quand mon portable se met une nouvelle fois à sonner…

_ Allo ? Je ne perds rien à répondre une nouvelle fois.

_…

_ Si c'est pour me faire chier toutes les cinq minutes, trouve-toi un autre pigeon. Moi, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter !

_ Raccrochez pas !

Mais c'est une voix de gamin, rahh j'ai horreur des farces, font chier, ils ne peuvent pas emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Ecoute, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu trouves peut-être marrant d'emmerder les gens en leur téléphonant, mais c'est chiant et puis merde, tu fais chier !

_ Ecoutez, je n'appelle pas pour vous faire chier, ce n'est pas un jeu, j'ai eu votre numéro par…

Pourquoi il arrête de parler, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'aime pas les appels anonymes ! Ca ne pouvait pas être Bobby avec une bonne chasse en magasin ? Ca m'aurait évité dans chercher. Non, à la place, j'ai le droit à un gamin qui appelle pour je ne sais quoi !

_ Tu as eu mon numéro par qui ?

_ Peu importe par qui, dite-moi juste si Sam Winchester vous dit quelque chose ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. A-t-il vraiment dit Sam Winchester ? Mon Sammy ? Parle-t-il de mon Sammy ? Mon cadet. Non ce n'est pas possible, pas après tout ce temps… pas après toutes les recherches ! Non ce n'est pas un gamin qui me l'a retrouvé?

_ Monsieur ?

Merde ! Je dois lui dire quoi là ? Je me mords la lèvre inférieure car oui, je sens des larmes venir aux coins de mes yeux mais merde un Winchester ça ne pleure pas.

_ Ouais ! J'essai de contrôler ma voix mais malgré moi, elle reste tout de même un peu tremblante.

_ Alors vous le connaissez oui ou non ?

Ce gamin semble si froid dans ses mots, si dur, qui est-t-il ? Que sait-il sur Sam ?

_ Oui, et toi ?

_ …

_ Bonhomme, tu sais où il est ?

_ Arizona, à Prescott.

_ Tu as une adresse ?

Mon cœur s'accélère, je vais peut-être retrouver mon frère, mon cadet après toutes ses années seul, mon frère se trouve en Arizona. Combien de fois je suis allé là bas sans savoir qu'il y était ?

_ 1088 avenue Edward Ritch

_ Ok et tu t'appelles ?

_ Matt et vous ?

_ Matt, merci, merci pour tout Matt. Je m'appelle Dean.

_…

Le silence se fit entre nous, je ne sais pas qui est exactement ce gamin mais s'il m'a dit vrai, je lui dois énormément. En même temps, peut-être que ceci n'est qu'un piège. Mais, je dois tenter ma chance, John l'aurait voulu.

_ Tu connais Sam ?

_ Oui et apparemment vous aussi, c'est ce qui est le plus drôle. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder ? … il a l'air d'avoir dit vrai. Murmura-t-il.

Il semblait parler plus pour lui-même que pour moi, mais ses paroles m'intriguaient.

_ De qui parles-tu?

_ De personne, je suppose qu'on risque de se reparler alors à bientôt !

Le gamin a raccroché, et pourtant j'ai toujours le téléphone à mon oreille, je n'y crois pas, mais ça semble être vrai. Je dois me reprendre, je dois me rendre en Arizona au plus vite !


	6. Chapter 6: Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 6 :**** Un nouveau départ**

Les paroles de mon fils m'ont fait mal, très mal car ce qu'il m'a lancé en pleine poire était tout simplement la pure vérité, et juste pour ça, je me dégoûte. Quand je vois son regard glacial, je sens des larmes pointer mais je les refoule, et je baisse les yeux, je regarde le sol en m'appuyant contre l'évier. Je me sens minable, face à mon fils, je me sens si petit et en pensant cela, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de prendre un verre d'alcool et oublier, oui oublier ses mots, oublier cette vie, oublier que ma propre famille m'a rejeté. Mais quand mon cadet se lève à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, je remarque que je le déçois, que je lui fais mal et j'ai horreur de ça ! Alors j'essaie de me reprendre sachant que même si je fais ça, je replongerais comme me l'a si bien dit Matt.

Cependant la façon dont réagit Alec me surprend, ses larmes dans ses yeux et ses bras m'entourant, me font mal car je sais, que je vais le faire souffrir de nouveau car je suis incapable de tenir bien longtemps sans alcool mais pour lui je peux réessayer, je peux au moins retenter. Alors je réponds à son étreinte, et je le garde dans mes bras aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, aussi longtemps qu'un père doit le faire avec son fils.

_ Alors, on la nettoie cette cuisine ? Souffla-t-il d'une petite voix enrouée.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant aussi jouissif pour le nettoyage. Alors je lui ébouriffe les cheveux comme l'avait fait de si nombreuse fois mon aîné et sans plus attendre, je lui réponds…

_ Bien alors je lave et tu essuies?

_ Ca marche !

Je souris alors qu'Alec prend un torchon, me lançant un regard rayonnant, un regard d'enfant ravi de voir son père et non un alcoolo en face de lui. J'adore le voir comme ça et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi ! Je suis vraiment un père horrible. Mais je me contente du moment présent et je lui balance de la mousse sur le visage et je peux entendre son rire raisonner dans toute la maison, un rire franc et heureux ! Un rire que chaque père aimerait entendre.

Il est midi passé et je viens de faire un repas dès plus simple, après tout, vaut mieux car mes talents de cuisinier ne vont pas bien loin alors un steak haché, frite c'était bien assez. Pourtant Matt n'est toujours pas rentré. Je regarde mon cadet qui dévore déjà son assiette, il me fait penser à mon frère et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire mais se sourire s'efface bien vite ! Ce même frère m'a abandonné.

_ Tu sais avec qui ton frère traîne ?

Ma question semble le surprendre car il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, même très ronds !

_ Sûrement la bande à Scott pourquoi ?

J'ai le droit au pourquoi, c'est simple non ? Je suis son père et je m'inquiète même si je n'en ai pas forcément l'air. Et apparemment Alec le pense aussi.

_ Pour savoir !

_ Tu sais, Matt est juste en colère…

_ Je sais Alec et il a raison, tu n'as pas besoin de le défendre…

_ Ok. Mais il va revenir…

Je souris à mon fils, je sais très bien qu'il va revenir, au mon dieu je l'espère surtout. Et justement, c'est quand on parle du loup qu'il arrive. Il semble toujours énervé vu que la porte claque mais il s'arrête à l'entrebâillement et semble surpris en voyant la cuisine propre et le repas prêt.

_ Tu viens manger ?

Voilà ce que j'ai à dire, juste ça, je pourrais au moins lui présenter des excuses, ça serait la moindre des choses mais non, je lui demande juste s'il souhaite manger. Et apparemment il accepte vu qu'il s'assit en face de son cadet. Je reste à les scruter pendant quelques secondes. J'ai beau être un mauvais père mais je les aime plus que tout et c'est ça le pire. Comment je peux leurs infliger ça ?

Vu que Matt ne dit rien, je préfère moi aussi garder le silence et manger tranquillement. Le repas se passe dans le calme et l'après midi, je nettoie le reste de la maison alors que mes fils jouent à un jeu vidéo. Je peux les entendre rire, et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Cependant la journée avait passé vite, je vais me coucher après eux et le lendemain, j'ai envie de boire car je me réveille encore une fois sans mon frère sans mon père, et je sais ce qu'il se cache dans l'ombre et toute cette merde me ronge. Mais je sais que si je bois, je ferais du mal à mes fils ! Et je ne le veux pas alors cette journée se passe comme celle de la vielle et les jours suivant pareils jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus et que je préfère sortir de la maison pour aller dans un café pour boire, pour oublier ma vie. Je ne me comprends pas, je me dégoûte pour ça alors je reste là, assis sur ce tabouret sentant cette odeur de cigarette me brûler la gorge, le serveur est là, il me regarde attendant une réponse sur ce que je veux boire ! J'ai envi de lui dire un whisky, car j'en ai marre de ce mâle de crâne de ses images de morts dans ma tête. Mais je pense à mes fils et j'en ai assez de vivre dans le passé et de faire vivre l'enfer à mes gamins.

_ Un café !

C'était la décision la plus sage à prendre. Un café pour commencer une journée, le serveur me le sert, je ne le trouve pas du tout aimable mais je m'en fou, je le paye, je le bois d'une traite et je préfère sortir au plus vite avant de replonger.

Et quand j'aperçois ma maison, je reste à l'observer, elle commençait vraiment à se délabrer, je souffle et je rentre chez moi. Il est très tôt et pourtant, mon aîné est là assis dans le salon, il me regarde, je peux lire dans ses yeux qu'il me juge, à croire qu'il me connaît très bien. Je lui offre un timide sourire, cette fois si j'ai vraiment décidé de m'en sortir…

_ Un petit déj ?

Il reste toujours immobile, à me jauger, ça me fait mal qu'il soit aussi méfiant mais je le comprends alors je lui laisse le temps de me répondre et après un léger silence il se lève et s'approche de moi.

_ Fou-moi ce fauteuil aux ordures !

Je reste à l'observer, ce fauteuil, c'est bizarre mais j'y tiens, j'ai passé tellement de moment à rester assis là, à ne rien dire et à ne rien faire à par boire. A me ressasser sans cesse mes cauchemars qui finissent toujours par se réaliser. Mais quand j'entends la demande de mon fils, je comprends que si j'accepte, lui, accepterait de me laisser une chance. Le foutre aux ordures c'est comme prendre un nouveau départ.

_ Ok ! Je le ferais.

A peine j'ai prononcé ses mots que mon fils m'offre un sourire illuminant, il est très rare qu'il sourit ainsi et pourtant ça lui va si bien ! Je le prends alors par les épaules et le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine où je lui fait un petit déjeuné. Oui pour une fois, je profite de ce moment pour le connaître un peu mieux.


	7. Chapter 7: Appréhension…

**Note de l'auteur : **Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente, je dois avouer que j'avais zapper… honte à moi XD ! Mais voici deux chapitre d'affilé pour vous. Bonne lecture et la suite très bientôt !!!

-

-

-

**Chapitre 7 : Appréhension…**

La route défile sous mes yeux, je sens la fatigue plus grande mais je m'en fou, ça fait trois jours que je roule ne m'accordant que quelques pauses. Et si tout allait bien dans quelques minutes, je verrai mon frère. Et sans m'en rendre compte ses minutes passèrent à une vitesse folle car je vois la pancarte indiquant que je suis à Prescott. Je trouve enfin la bonne rue, le bon numéro. Je remarque que c'est une petite maison un peu délabrée mais merde c'est celle de mon frangin ! Je ralentis pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais je ne vois rien alors je me gare un peu plus loin afin d'avoir une vue parfaite sur la maison. J'observe pendant des heures me sentant angoissé car je n'ai pas le courage de sortir de ma caisse. J'ai peur de le revoir, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas lui. Alors j'attends pour être sûr, pour être sûr que c'est bien mon Sammy.

Et quand je vois un homme avancer jusqu'à la maison, je sens mes doigts se crisper au volant, il est grand, trop grand, il a toujours ces rideaux de cheveux devant les yeux. Et son visage semble si éreinté, je le reconnais, cet homme est bien mon frère mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour sembler beaucoup plus vieux que son âge ? Moi qui le pensais soit mort soit aux prise du Yed, le voilà en face de moi ! J'ai mon frère à quelques mètres de moi et je reste les fesses posées dans mon Impala !

Je reste encore quelques minutes à observer, alors que mon cadet est déjà rentré chez lui, j'hésite à aller sonner à sa porte. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Salut Sammy c'est moi Dean ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a vécu, peut-être croit-il que je suis mort ou pire qu'on l'a abandonné ? Ou peut-être ne se souvient-il pas de moi ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Alors, je me décide à ouvrir ma portière et de sortir de l'habitacle. Je reste encore inerte à observer la petite maison, puis, je souffle un bon coup essayant de me donner du courage.

_ Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Alors je marche, droit devant moi, et une fois devant la porte, je panique légèrement car j'ai vraiment peur de sa réaction, j'ai peur qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas mais j'appuie quand même sur la sonnette qui retentit la seconde suivante dans toute la maison.

Alors que moi je suis pétrifié, quand la porte s'ouvre c'est encore pire, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Lorsque j'entends une petite voix, je baisse la tête et remarque un gamin d'à peine 10 ans face à moi… il reste à me regarder attendant sûrement que je parle…

_ Euh… Bonjour !

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et ça se voit car il reste à me scruter se posant sûrement pleins de questions…

_ Bonjour ! Vous êtes là pourquoi ?

Ce petit blondinet semble à l'aise alors que moi, je meurs de trouille, faut le faire quand même, je peux affronter des loups-garous, wendigo, esprits sans perdre mon sang froid et devant un gamin je perds mes mots ! Et d'ailleurs ça me fait rire, et je vois que mon rire semble surprendre le gamin qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds !

_ Désolé, je viens voir, euh… Sam Winchester…

Le gamin reste à me regarder, j'ai horreur qu'on me fixe alors je lui offre un de mes sourires habituels espérant qu'il va chercher mon frangin… mais non, il semble résigné à rester là !

_ Et pourquoi vous voulez voir mon père ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer avec des yeux ronds, a-t-il vraiment dit son père ? Sam a une famille ? Des enfants? J'ai des neveux alors, ça c'est la meilleur ! Je me passe une main sur le visage comme pour essayer de bien me réveiller pour voir si j'ai réellement bien compris ce qu'il m'a dit !

_ Tu peux aller me le chercher s'il te plait ?

_ Ok mais pourquoi ?

_ Par ce que, je dois lui parler…

_ Lui parler de quoi ?

Ce gamin m'énerve, il ne peut pas aller me le chercher ? Il est aussi borné que Sam ! Alors je prends sur moi et je lui offre une nouvelle fois un sourire lui répondant calmement…

_ De choses d'adulte alors si tu voudrais aller me le chercher je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Le gamin semble me juger une nouvelle fois, il plisse un peu ses yeux, on dirait que c'est un jeu pour lui et après un petit moment, il m'offre un sourire enfantin ajoutant amusé…

_ Et vous êtes ?

J'ai envie de le claquer contre un mur !!!!! C'est un vrai casse-couilles ce gamin !!!! Il est encore pire que Sammy mais alors que j'allais lui répondre, je vois la porte s'ouvrir davantage et un autre gamin apparaît, il est plus âgé, ses traits sont plus dures et son regard ne trompe pas. Il semble avoir grandi trop vite par rapport à son âge et je mettrais ma main à couper que s'est lui qui m'a appelé…

_ C'est toi Matt ?

Je sais quand disant ça, j'ouvre accès à la maison car ce gamin reste à me scruter, il semble à la fois surpris de me voir et soulagé, il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère alors qu'il me répond…

_ Laisse-le entrer Alec.

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il est là pour nous aider !

Ce gamin me lance un regard que je connais très bien, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça à son cadet. Mais je n'ajoute rien et je me contente d'entrer. J'observe discrètement les lieux et cette maison me fait penser à celle de Lawrence. Je peux sentir des frissons me parcourir l'échine.

_ Où est Sam ?

J'ai envie de le voir après toutes ses années, j'ai besoin de le voir, même si je meurs de trouille, je veux voir et parler avec mon frère.

_ Je vais aller le chercher, il est en haut !

_ Merci !

L'ado me fixe et je comprends parfaitement son regard alors, je me tourne vers le plus jeune qui a les yeux plissés, il semble bouder et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire. D'ailleurs ça ne semble pas lui plaire que je souris…

_ Vous connaissez mon frère ?

_ En quelque sorte.

Il n'ajoute plus rien et m'observe juste, j'en fais tout autant mais mon regard passe derrière lui, je remarque des traces sur le sol, comme un fauteuil qui aurait séjourné là pendant de longues années sans bouger. Mais des bruits de pas dans l'escalier me rendent plus nerveux et je me tourne pour faire face à mon cadet. L'ado descend le premier et enfin je le vois, il descend et quand son regard croise le mien, je sais qu'il me reconnaît car il descend plus lentement, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte ne comprenant pas ma présence chez lui.

Et moi je reste là comme un con sans réussir à dire un seul mot, je reste simplement là à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ma hauteur me balançant une droite monumentale à laquelle je ne comprends rien…


	8. Chapter 8: Des blessures ré ouvertes

**Chapitre 8 ****: Des blessures ré ouvertes **

Je descends les escaliers, d'après mon fils quelqu'un m'attend en bas, il n'a pas voulu me dire qui s'était peut-être ne le savait-il pas. Sûrement un marchand, juste pour nous emmerder. Quoi qu'il en soit, je descends mais quand je lève la tête et que je remarque cet homme d'une trentaine d'années, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui se révèle être le bon quand je croise son regard. Ses yeux là, je les reconnais, se sont ceux de mon frère, les mêmes que mon cadet ! Mais pourtant, je descends plus lentement n'arrivant pas y croire, moi qui pensais qu'ils m'avaient abandonné, moi qui pensais que peut-être, ils étaient morts. Mais non, voilà que mon aîné se trouvait dans mon couloir entrain de m'observer. Je vois qu'il appréhende, j'arrive à le lire dans ses yeux et à ce moment précis, je n'ai qu'une envie, le cogner, le foutre dehors car je ne comprend pas, non je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi après 25 ans sans nouvelles? Pourquoi alors que j'ai maintenant 34 ans j'ai mon frère chez moi ?

Alors, je descends plus vite, une fois à sa hauteur, je lui envoie mon point dans sa gueule, il recule sous l'impact, je sens toujours l'énervement en moi, alors je l'empoigne par le col de sa veste et je le plaque contre le mur le fixant d'un regard haineux. Je reste silencieux alors que j'entends mon fils aîné me dire de le lâcher, je lui lance un regard autoritaire, lui criant de monter dans sa chambre et de prendre son petit frère.

Je le connais, il ne veut pas m'obéir et il me lance un regard froid alors, je me laisse pas abattre et je cri plus fort, je lui ordonne de monter ! Cette voix me dégoûte, j'emploi la même que mon propre père mais c'est la seule qui marche. Matt capitule et malgré sa mauvaise humeur il monte. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon frère qui n'a pas bougé, il semble comme anesthésié…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je suis sec dans mes mots et je m'en balance…

_…

Il reste à me regarder, je vois son regard, il semble triste ou je ne sais pas, mais il ne comprend pas. Et moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça ! Alors pour le réveiller, je le secoue lui cognant la tête contre le mur…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?

_ Sammy…

Voilà qu'il m'appelle Sammy, ça remonte à si longtemps, sa voix tremble mais pourquoi ?

_ Je t'interdis de m'appeler Sammy, il y a bien longtemps que tu as perdu ce droit ! Alors réponds-moi !

Je suis froid avec lui mais après tout quoi de plus normal ? C'est mon frère, j'avais confiance en lui mais il n'a rien fait pour empêcher mon père, rien et aujourd'hui le voilà devant moi avec cette mine dépitée sur le visage.

_ Ça fait des années que je te cherche !

Alors là, c'est la meilleure, des années ? Combien ? Car en 25 ans, il aurait pu trouver un sortilège pour me retrouver ! Non, je ne le crois pas, il est peut-être ici pour faire du mal à ma famille.

_ Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Toi, le frère qui a laissé John m'abandonner ?

_ Quoi ?

Merde, il semble surpris, pourquoi ? Je reste à le scruter, il me regarde comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie du monde. Pourtant, c'est ce que m'ont dit les assistantes sociales, un homme m'a amené chez eux leur disant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi, alors pourquoi semble-t-il aussi surpris ?

_ Ne fait pas ton innocent, Papa m'avait donné un calment ce jour là car tu étais revenu blessé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et le lendemain, je me retrouve chez les putains d'assistantes sociales alors ne me ment pas ! Tu aurais pu changer ça !

Il reste à me regarder complètement ahuri par ce que je lui dis ! Il joue vraiment bien la comédie et ça me dégoûte encore plus.

_ C'est faux, papa n'a jamais fait ça, tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, on t'a cherché encore et encore mais on n'a jamais trouvé ta trace c'était comme si tu étais… mort !

Il semble vraiment sincère, j'ai envie qu'il le soit mais je ne le crois pas car aujourd'hui, il m'a bien trouvé. Et je n'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs, qu'il aille se faire voir !

Alors je l'empoigne plus fort et je le balance contre ma porte d'entrée, je lui lance un regard noir tout en lui lançant d'une voix presque inaudible…

_ Dégage, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

_ Sammy !

_ C'est Sam alors DEGAGE !

Il reste là, à me scruter, espérant peut-être que je change d'avis mais je n'en ai pas l'intention, vraiment pas. Alors je reste là, à le regarder droit dans les yeux tout comme lui puis après quelques secondes à se jauger, il ouvre la porte, il sort et je le suis, je remarque l'Impala, elle est toujours pareille, mon frère se retourne et me lance d'une voix tremblante…

_ Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Sam ! Je reviendrais.

Je ne lui réponds pas, pour moi, il peut toujours venir, ça ne changera strictement rien ! Mon frère est mort depuis 25 ans et ça ne sera pas demain que ça changera !


	9. Chapter 9 : A vouloir des réponses, on p

Notre de l'autre: Et voici un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant et merci à mes lecteurs ^^ . Bonne lecture.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 9 ****: A vouloir des réponses, on perd la face.**

Cet homme est enfin arrivé, mais la réaction de mon père me surprend, pourquoi le frappe-t-il ? Si l'homme du parc avait raison mon père ne devrait pas le frapper alors pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ?

_ Papa laisse-le !

Mais rien n'y fait mon père tient toujours cet homme, et pire encore, il me lance un regard dur et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre. Je regarde mon frère, celui-ci en fait tout autant, je vois qu'il a peur, qu'il se pose plein de questions mais quand je refuse de bouger, mon père crie plus fort. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu employer ce ton là et je dois dire que je préfère obtempérer alors je prends mon frère avec moi lançant un regard noir à mon paternel avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Une fois sur mon lit, j'en veux à mon père car je les entends, j'entends mon père crier sur cet homme mais plus la discussion entre eux avançait plus je me range de son côté. En à peine quelques secondes, j'en sais plus sur son passé que durant 15 ans à vivre à ses côtés ! Je regarde mon frère qui semble effrayé.

_ T'inquiète pas.

_ Pourquoi cet homme vient aujourd'hui ?

Je reste à scruter mon frère, je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est moi car si je fais ça, papa va le savoir et je suis sûr que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde que personne ne sache qui a appelé cet homme.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Et pourquoi il connaissait ton nom ?

_ Je ne sais pas !

Je vois très bien que mon frère ne me croit pas mais je préfère ne pas répondre que dans dire trop ! Tiens, on dirait que papa l'a mis dehors cette fois. Et moi j'ai besoin de réponse, je me demande pourquoi l'homme du parc m'a donné ce numéro. Si c'est pour amener plus de problèmes qu'il y en avait déjà !

_ Alec, je sors alors si papa demande où je suis, dit lui que j'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille ok !

_ OK !

Je reste à le scruter quelques secondes, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et je sors par la fenêtre, je ne sais pas si j'ai des chances de le retrouver mais je veux savoir pourquoi.

Alors je sors en faisant attention, je vois la voiture du frère à mon père passer, puis j'entends la porte claquer, il semble énervé et je le comprends, mais je continue mon avancée et je descends du toit en prenant la même tactique depuis des années et enfin, me voilà au sol et je commence à marcher droit vers le parc.

Quand j'y arrive, je le vois, il est assis sur le même banc que la dernière fois, j'avance déterminé à avoir mes réponses et je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

_ Pourquoi ? Je crie presque mais pourtant je me suis déjà retenu et je sers la mâchoire.

Mais quand je vois l'homme se tourner vers moi levant ses sourcils et m'offrant un sourire, j'ai une envie de l'étriper !

_ Pourquoi je suis ici, c'est simple je savais que tu viendrais !

_ Jouez pas à l'idiot, pourquoi m'avoir donné le numéro ?

_ Par ce que je savais quand faisant ça Dean Winchester viendrait à la rencontre de son frère !

Je le regarde, il semble ravi de la situation, ça semble même lui plaire de me voir bouillir. Mais je ne comprends pas, s'il savait tout ça, s'il connaissait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer, c'est que je n'étais qu'un pion dans son plan. Qui était-il pour connaître tout ça ?

_ Vous savez que mon père allait le foutre dehors ?

_ Matt ! Si tu savais tous ce que je sais, tu ne serais pas là ! Ria-t-il.

Cet homme m'intrigue et me fait peur, je ne sais pas qui il est mais il semble connaître ma famille et je n'aime pas ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Ayé, tu as compris que je voulais quelque chose.

Je reste à le scruter droit dans les yeux, il a beau me faire peur, je n'ai pas l'attention de m'abaisser à lui. Pourtant quand il se lève et s'approche de moi, j'ai envie de courir loin de lui mais je reste là ! Immobile à l'observer entrain de se rapprocher, je frissonne de dégoût quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules mais je reste stoïque et j'écoute attentivement ce qu'il me souffle dans l'oreille.

_ Et tu sais quoi, c'est ton père que je veux et tu vas m'y aider !

Il s'éloigne un peu de mon oreille mais il ne me lâche pas, et ses paroles me font peur, je le scrute avec de l'angoisse dans les yeux et son sourire s'élargit fortement et ses yeux deviennent jaunes, j'ai envie de fuir mais il me retient.

_ Lâchez-moi !

Je garde mon calme, mais j'ai peur, car je sais qu'il ne le fera pas je le vois dans son regard dans sa façon de sourire et surtout je le sens par ses mains car il me retient de plus en plus fortement !

_ Matt je ne te lâcherai pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! Ton père s'est fourvoyé dans l'alcool et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Il doit se reprendre devenir l'homme que je voulais qu'il devienne et j'ai besoin de toi pour cela !

Je le fixe avec un regard noir, je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire face à lui, pourtant j'essaie quand même de me dégager, je le vois regarder aux alentours mais il n'y a pas grand monde ! Alors c'est à ce moment là que je sens son point sur ma joue et plus rien, juste le noir….


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou….

Tout d'abords merci aux lecteur et à ma Yun pour ses comms !!!

Ensuite un grooooooooos désolé pour le retard dans le postage !

J'ai zappé… Honte à moi.

Mais voici la suite rien que 3 chapitre pour me rattrapé XD !

Bonne lecture .

-

-

-

**Chapitre 10 ****: Une vieille connaissance.**

Je me suis laissé faire, ses paroles m'anéantissaient, ses propos étaient durs à digérer, je ne comprenais pas sa version, car jamais non jamais je l'aurais laissé faire ça ! Et jamais notre père l'aurait abandonné car j'étais là, j'ai vu John anéanti avec sa disparition, il ne se l'était jamais pardonné et je l'avais très bien compris. Car depuis ce jour, ma vie n'avait jamais été pareille, il me manquait ma raison de vivre, il me manquait quelque chose qui s'était enfui avec la disparition de Sam et pour John, c'était chasse sur chasse jusqu'au jour où l'une d'entre elle eut raison de lui. Meg l'avait tué, et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai tué Meg. Ça ne m'a pas soulagé bien au contraire, ça m'a rendu encore plus haineux car j'avais réussi à la tuer mais jamais ça me rendra mon père et je ne retrouverai pas mon frère. Je n'avais jamais su ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je n'avais jamais compris et aujourd'hui, il me balance sa version et j'en reste sans voix car elle n'est pas vraie. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me hait autant. Mais pourtant c'est si simple pour lui, je l'ai laissé tomber alors que je lui avais promis de toujours veiller sur lui et j'ai failli à mon devoir.

Alors, je me laisse jeter dehors, je le laisse m'aboyer dessus, et je préfère sortir que d'en entendre plus, mais je ne veux pas laisser tomber peut-être qu'on a été séparés durant 25 ans mais j'ai bien l'attention d'éclairer cette histoire. Je lui fais bien comprendre que je reviendrais puis, je m'en vais dans ma voiture et je me casse au motel le plus près.

Je me gare et je vais chercher une chambre et une fois dans celle-ci, je laisse aller ma rage et je balance tous ce que j'ai à porter de mains! Car j'ai retrouvé mon cadet mais il me hait, il me déteste et je n'ai pas la moindre idée pour lui faire comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien !

Cependant ma rage se calme et je fini par m'asseoir sur mon lit, en prenant ma tête entre les mains ! J'essaie de me calmer, j'essaie vraiment mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ma vie pourrie ! Mais mon portable me sort de mes pensées et je décroche avec agacement…

_ Allo !

_ Dean ?

_ Ouais c'est moi tu veux que ce soit qui ?

_ Oh du calme man ! J'ai des infos pour toi !

_ Et quoi ?

_ Sur ton homme aux yeux jaunes !

Ash a toujours le don de me mettre hors de moi mais là, il a toute mon attention…

_ Accouche !

_ Il est en Arizona, J'ai des changements de température et tout le lot qui va avec à Prescott !

Alors là, c'est la meilleure, le Yed est ici au même endroit où vit Sam et merde Sam !

_ Merci Ash !

Je ne perds pas de temps et je lui raccroche au nez, je prends mes clefs, je ressors aussi vite que je suis entré. Je prends ma Chévy et je fonce droit chez mon frère, je viens à peine de le retrouver et je n'ai pas envie que ce fumier me le reprenne! Alors je fonce aussi vite que je peux et en à peine quelques minutes je suis devant chez lui, je sors et je cours jusqu'à sa porte où je cogne fortement me fichant pas mal de sa réaction…

La porte s'ouvre, c'est Alec, il ne semble pas ravi de me voir débarquer mais je n'ai pas le temps…

_ Où est ton père ?

_ Pas ici et vous ferez mieux de repartir !

Je regarde le petit surpris par ses paroles et son timbre de voix. Apparemment, il a dû entendre notre conversation mais je m'en fiche pas mal, le Yed en a peut-être après Sammy et je refuse qu'il lui fasse du mal à lui tout comme à ses gamins.

_ Je ne partirai pas temps que je n'ai pas vu ton père alors appelle-le c'est urgent !

_ Je m'en fou pas mal que c'est urgent, je vous ai dit que mon père n'est pas là, alors fichez-nous la paix ! Grogna-t-il.

Je reste à regarder le petit, il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser passer et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire peur, alors je souffle d'exaspération me passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

_ Alors dis-moi juste où je peux le trouver ?

Le gamin semble réfléchir, il semble se méfier de moi et ça m'agace car je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

_ Alec, je ne veux pas de mal à ton père, je veux juste retrouver mon frère.

Je sais que c'est mal ce que je fais, j'essaie d'amadouer le petit mais dans un sens ce que je lui dis, est vrai alors tant pis mais je dois trouver mon frère au plus vite !

_ Il cherche après Matt.

_ Et tu sais où est ton frère ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il devait voir une fille mais il doit traîner au parc, il adore le parc, il est toujours fourré là bas.

_ Ok et ton père est parti là-bas?

_ Oui, je pense.

Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a pris à Sam de laisser un gamin à peine âgé de 8 ans seul dans une maison sachant très bien ce qui se cache dehors ! Fais chier ! Je regarde alors le petit, je n'ai pas trente six solutions, soit j'attends Sammy ici soit j'embarque le petit avec moi mais dans ce cas je suis sûr qu'il va se mettre à crier !

_ Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi chercher ton père ?

On peut toujours tenter sa chance mais à en voir le regard surpris du petit et son air renfrogné c'est perdu d'avance.

_ Je ne vous connais pas et vu la façon dont mon père vous a fichu dehors je ne compte pas vous suivre !

Ce petit me fait rire, il a du répondant, mais merde, je ne suis pas avancé. Et si je me casse en le laissant seul et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai pas alors, je me calme et je m'assis sur le perron attendant mon cadet espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Je souris en sentant le regard intrigué d'Alec.

_ Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'asseoir ici ?

_ C'est à vous de voir, car je doute que ça plaise à mon père mais bon ce n'est pas moi qui va me choper son poing alors restez là si vous en avez envie !

_ Ok ! Je reste là !

Je souris au gamin et je tourne la tête vers la rue, il n'y a rien qui indique que le Yed est une nouvelle fois là pour lui pourrir la vie mais il sait que cette journée risque d'être longue, très longue !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Dure dilemme

Mon frère revient dans ma vie, je suis d'une humeur massacrante et ce morveux continue à en faire qu'à sa tête. Dès que je le retrouve, je mets les points sur les I avec lui. Fini le temps où je ne disais rien, j'en ai assez qu'il me file entre les doigts ! Merde, pourquoi je l'ai laissé prendre ce chemin ? Trop absorbé par l'alcool sûrement ! Dans tous les cas, pour le moment je marche vers le parc car d'après Alec, Matt traîne souvent dans ce coin et j'ai bien l'intention de le traîner par la peau de cul pour le faire rentrer à la maison. Ce n'est pas mon jour ! Vraiment pas le jour pour me chercher !

Mais quand j'arrive au parc, j'ai beau chercher, je ne le vois pas, il y a juste plein de gamins avec leur mère mais pas de signe de Matt. Rahhh, il m'énerve !

Je tourne sur moi-même espérant le trouver mais il n'est pas là, mais une chose sur un banc m'intrigue, je m'approche et ce que je vois me fait peur. Je le ramasse et je sais très bien à qui ça appartient alors je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de moi sentant l'angoisse monter à grand V. Cette chaîne est celle de mon fils, il ne la quitte jamais. Je sais que quelque chose cloche, je le sens…

_ Aurais-tu perdu quelque chose Sam ?

Je me retourne et je fais face à un homme d'une cinquantaine années, un regard victorieux et un sourire éclatant. Je ne sais pas qui il est mais pourtant je sais que je le connais.

_ Où est mon fils ?

L'angoisse se lit très bien dans ma voix, et mes yeux reflètent bien la peur que je ressens. Je remarque que ça le fait d'autant plus sourire alors là, je sais, je suis face à un démon. Et quand je vois ses yeux devenir jaune, la rage s'empare de moi. Après toutes ses années, voilà que mon frère et ce démon réapparaissent dans ma vie ! Est-ce vraiment une coïncidence? Mais en voyant que ce démon garde un silence impeccable, je répète ma question avec plus de colère…

_ Où est mon fils ?

_ Il est en ma possession mais encore en vie.

Une envie de le tuer me prend, mais je n'ai aucune arme, et le voir sourire me dégoûte mais je sais que si mon fils est encore en vie c'est pour une bonne raison.

_ Tu veux quoi ?

_ Toi !

Sa réponse me surprend, pourquoi me veut-il ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas mais ce n'est pas le moment de rester silencieux…

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Tu es mon favori Sam mais tu as mal tourné, j'ai mal calculé mon coup et aujourd'hui j'ai bien l'intention de changer tous ça.

Je reste à le scruter ne comprenant pas, pourquoi je suis son favori ? Je suis un peu perdu mais la vie de mon fils est en jeu et peu importe ce que je dois faire pour le sortir de là, je le ferais !

_ Que dois-je faire pour récupérer mon fils sain et sauf ?

Je vais droit au but et je vois que ma question plait au démon car il me regarde avec une touche de fierté ça me dégoûte mais je sers simplement la mâchoire attendant sa réponse.

_ Tue Dean Winchester, de la façon de ton choix mais je veux le voir mort! Une fois ton contrat remplit, je te rendrais Matt !

J'avale difficilement ma salive, j'ai beau détester Dean à ce moment précis, il reste mon frère et surtout une personne vivante. Je reste à scruter le démon, qu'est-ce qui peut me garantir que même si je le fais, il me rendra mon fils ? Rien, rien ne me le garantit mais j'ai peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Ça peut bien faire des années que je ne fais plus parti du monde de la chasse mais je sais de quoi est capable ce démon. Alors je ne pense pas avoir le choix !

_ Pourquoi je dois tuer mon propre frère ? Pourquoi moi alors que tu es très bien capable de le tuer ?

_ Le jeu Sam, si c'est moi qui le tue, il n'y a rien de drôle tandis que si c'est toi qui le fait ! Je serais que c'est toi qu'il me faut et si tu ne le fais pas ! Matt fera un très bon hôte pour un de mes sbires à moins que je le tue, je verrai bien ! Sourit-il.

Je sers mes poings car j'ai une envie de lui fracasser sa tête de trou du cul mais je me retiens car si je fais ça je suis un homme mort et Matt aussi alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est soit mon fils ou, soit mon frère !

_ Dure dilemme n'est-ce pas ? Matt, Dean. Dean, Matt ! Qui choisiras-tu ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix !

_ En effet !

Je lui envoie un regard glacial, je sais que j'ai un autre choix, c'est de le tuer lui mais je n'ai pas d'arme pour et j'en connais aucune capable de le tuer ! Un exorcisme ? Peut-être mais je n'ai pas les connaissances pour.

_ Il est 11h, je te laisse jusqu'à minuit et ensuite ton fils est à moi !

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigne, je le regarde partir et je le haïs, je me haïs pour ce que je m'apprête à faire mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Non je ne l'ai pas. Mon fils aîné risque de payer pour mon passé et je refuse ça. Je préfère mourir que de le voir aux prises de cette brute ! Alors si je dois tuer mon frère… je le ferais !


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : ****face à face **

Le gamin a refermé la porte et je me retrouve seul à le surveiller de dehors, j'ai une énorme envie de foutre une correction à Sam, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour laisser un gamin seul. Non mais franchement faut vraiment être timbré ! Ou alors, il se méfit moins après tout, il était qu'un gamin. Je souffle une nouvelle fois, j'ai peur pour lui, et pour ses enfants et Azazel qui ce pointe n'augure rien de bon. Je le sens et j'en suis sûr ! Les problèmes ne font que commencer.

Après quelques minutes à attendre, je vois une silhouette au loin, je le reconnais, c'est mon frère et plus il avance plus je remarque sa mine inquiète. Je sais que quelque chose cloche et je me lève, il est plus qu'à quelques mètres, je remarque qu'il m'a vu, il continue à s'approcher sans rien dire. J'appréhende sa réaction mais il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser tomber !

Il passe devant moi et ne me regarde même pas, je l'observe sans rien dire alors qu'il fait comme si de rien n'était…

_ Sam…

Mais il ne me répond pas et entre dans la maison, il laisse la porte ouverte, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ce n'est pas normal, il aurait dû se jeter sur moi comme il l'a fait plus tôt alors pourquoi faire comme s'il ne me voyait pas ? La curiosité est plus forte, je rentre prudemment dans la maison. Alec n'est pas dans le salon, et Sam n'y est pas non plus. Je sens que quelque chose cloche et je n'aime pas ça.

J'ai à peine le temps de réagir quand je sens un poing s'abattre sur ma joue, je me retourne pour faire face… à Sam, ce dernier me regarde avec hargne mais je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

_ Sam…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il me balance encore un poing et encore un autre, le troisième je l'évite. Et je maintiens Sam de façon à ce qu'il ne me frappe plus mais ce gaillard a plus de force qu'il n'y parait et il m'envoie facilement valser contre la table basse que je fracasse. Je sens une douleur vive dans mon dos mais je me relève assez vite seulement mon frère est plus rapide et m'attrape une nouvelle fois par le col de ma veste. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal alors je le laisse faire, je sens la lame de son couteau se frotter contre ma gorge, je sens ma peau se couper légèrement face au métal mais je ne bouge pas restant les yeux plongés dans ceux de mon frère…

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Je lui demande car j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut me tuer, il y a peine une heure il me disait de sortir de sa vie et maintenant il veut me tuer ? Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose était arrivé entre deux.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire, je dois juste en finir !

Sa voix tremble ainsi que ses mains, il ne veut pas me tuer, ses yeux ne mentent pas et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'apprête à faire quand la lame appuie un peu plus fort sur ma carotide…

_ Ohhh Sammy du calme !!!!

Oula !!! Erreur la lame s'enfonce un peu plus, je sens mon sang couler, ne pas l'appeler Sammy dans des moments pareils…

_ Ok Sam, écoute-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux me tuer mais je mettrais ma main à coupé que c'est Azazel le responsable de tout ça !

J'ai visé juste, la lame appuie moins et son regard se trouble, j'ai touché un point sensible…

_ Dis-moi pourquoi, il t'a eu ?

_ Il a Matt !

Sa voix tremble et je le comprends, ce fumier a pris Matt, et merde ! Il a Matt, un gamin. Je vais l'étriper ce démon, je vais le tuer de mes propres mains…

_ Lâche-moi Sam, lâche-moi pour que je t'aide à le retrouver !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je sais déjà comment faire pour le récupérer !

_ Et comment ? En me tuant ? C'est ça ?

_…

Et merde, je vise encore juste, je vais vraiment étriper ce salopard !

_ Sam, tu peux me tuer là, maintenant mais rien ne te garantit qu'il te rendra ton fils, ce salopard a tué notre mère, sa fille a tué notre père et là, il veut se servir de toi pour me tuer ? Tu es devenu si pitoyable pour obéir à un de ces démons ? Franchement, tu es vraiment tombé si bas ?

Je sais que je pousse un peu loin mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je ne peux pas laisser mon frère me tuer sans le faire réagir.

_ T'as gueule !

_ Non Sam, tue-moi, mais je ne me tais pas, car je t'ai retrouvé, après 25 ans, je t'ai retrouvé, et comme par hasard le démon réapparaît au même moment. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Tu ne trouves pas ça absurde alors que durant 25 ans, je te cherche et que trois jours auparavant Matt m'appelle en me disant où je peux te trouver ?

_ La ferme Dean…

_ Azazel est le responsable de tout, il savait où tu étais, c'est lui qui t'a kidnappé, c'est lui qui a brouillé les pistes, c'est lui qui nous a séparé Sam ! C'est lui le responsable de tout ça et il te manipule !

_…

_ Sam, laisse-moi t'aider !

J'ai le regard toujours droit dans les yeux, je vois des larmes au fond de son regard et j'en sens aussi au fond des miennes. Je sens le métal moins profond dans ma chair mais quand une voix enfantine retentit dans la pièce. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines pensant à ce que le petit va penser de son père…


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou !!!!

C'est qui, qui , qui est là ??? Et bien c'est moi !

Alors ben voici un nouveau chapitre enfin deux !

Bonne lecture.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Chapitre 13 : ****Pris sur le fait**

Je souris alors que je ferme la porte. Je sais ce qu'il l'attend et ça me fait rire. Cependant les minutes passent et mon père n'est toujours pas rentré, à mon avis Matt va passer lui aussi un mauvais quart d'heure. C'est étrange mais en même temps, je trouve plaisant de savoir qu'aujourd'hui on a un père et non un alcoolo.

Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir assez violement, je descends pour voir qui c'est, je ne suis pas rassuré mais quand je vois papa, l'angoisse descend cependant le regard qu'il me jette et la façon dont il m'ordonne de rester dans ma chambre et d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise de descendre m'incite plutôt à lui obéir et je remonte.

Mais j'entends le vacarme, et je m'inquiète, j'attends encore mais cette fois le bruit a cessé et ça d'autant plus alors c'est plus fort que moi, j'ouvre ma porte en silence et je descends en catimini mais quand je regarde dans la salle et que je vois mon père menacer mon oncle car oui même si c'est un inconnu cet homme est mon oncle alors quand je vois ce couteau, je ne comprends pas, je regarde mon père avec de la peur, je ne le reconnais pas et ça me fait peur…

_ Papa ?

C'est la seul chose que j'arrive à dire, « papa », oui papa pourquoi tu es entrain de le tuer, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi papa, je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi veux-tu tuer un homme alors que ça risque de te mettre en prison et encore pire ! Si tu tus, tu peux risquer d'aller en enfer alors pourquoi faire ça ?

Pourtant, ma présence semble avoir stoppé court à ses actes car après un regard vers moi et un regard partagé avec ce type, il lâche l'arme qui tombe lourdement au sol mais moi je ne bouge pas, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues car ce père n'est pas mon père…

_ Alec, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Je tourne mon regard vers l'inconnu, il me sort ça alors que je vois très bien le sang qui coule et tache ses vêtements. Je n'ai plus quatre ans, je sais reconnaître une situation. Alors, je préfère ne pas lui répondre et mon regard fusille mon père car ce qu'il vient de faire est encore pire qu'avant… oui bien pire. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer, je reconnais son regard de chien battu, ce même regard qu'il utilise quand il remarque qu'il vient de faire une bêtise trop grosse pour être réparée et ça en est trop pour moi !

_ Je préfère encore te voir bourré ! Je… tes qu'un con d'égoïste, Matt avait raison !

Se sont les seuls mots qui me sortent de la bouche, traiter mon père, je remarque des larmes sur sa joue, je ne comprends pas puis, je regarde cet homme qui a tout fichu par terre. Qui a fichu une possibilité de vie normale en l'air…

_ Est toi je te hais !

Et sans plus attendre, je sors de la maison, je veux me tirer de cette baraque pourrie, je ne veux plus voir mon père, je veux seulement rejoindre mon frère, je veux seulement vivre loin, très loin de ce cauchemar.

Mais malheureusement, mon père en a décidé autrement car à peine dehors, je sens des mains me rattraper et me soulever de terre…

_ Lâche-moi !

_ Non !

Encore ce ton autoritaire… et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me laisser traîner une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Mon père m'oblige à m'asseoir et je capitule mais je lui tire ma plus belle tronche d'enterrement que j'ai en magasin. Je le vois souffler d'exaspération puis je remarque ce regard entre mon père et son frère. Je ne comprends pas, tout d'un coup, avec un simple regard, il semble se parler…

_ Alec, je suis désolé pour ce que tu as vu mais…

_ Mais quoi ? Tu ne voulais pas le tuer c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas aveugle papa !

_ Alec ton père ne m'aurait jamais tué…

Je remarque le regard noir de mon père, je sais ce que ça veut dire exactement le contraire. Mon père en est capable et en sachant ça, je sens un frisson désagréable parcourir mon échine.

_ Alec, je… je n'ai pas le choix.

Je ne comprends toujours pas, il ne nie pas, et en plus, il semble inquiet, fébrile et il ressemble à un homme désespéré. Mais même cette mine fatiguée n'arrive pas à me faire changer d'avis car oui pour moi mon père allait le tuer et pourtant le voir aussi abattu me fait mal car j'ai envie de le croire…

_ On a toujours le choix papa !

Je lui réponds avec calme mais je maîtrise ma voix pour pas qu'elle tremble, j'essaie de rester un maximum de marbre face à la situation car j'en ai marre des erreurs de mon père, je commence réellement à en avoir marre car à chaque fois ça fait mal !

Mais quand je le vois passer une main lasse sur son visage, je reste à le fixer attendant une réponse…

_ Alec, si j'aurais le choix penses-tu réellement que je prendrais la vie d'un homme ?

Je reste à le scruter me tenant à la chaise, je sens des larmes silencieuses sur mes joues, car je me rencontre que j'accuse mon père d'assassin alors qu'il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais je ne comprends pas son geste.

_ Non mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi faire ça ?

J'utilise mon arme secrète et je lance mes yeux de puppy, de toute façon, je devais déjà les avoir car j'ai peur. Je suis complètement paumé et voir mon père m'observer avec cet air angoissé sur son visage ne me rassure pas et quand je croise le regard de l'autre, je remarque qu'il semble triste mais pourquoi ?

Mais je remarque que ma question le met mal à l'aise, je vois bien qu'il hésite à me répondre et je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose alors, je regarde la pièce, j'observe espérant trouver la personne que je cherche mais elle n'est pas là !

J'observe alors mon père plus terrifié, mais ce dernier échange un regard avec son frère et là, ça en est trop. Car il voulait le tuer et maintenant ils s'échangeaient des regards…

_ Où est Matt ?

Encore un regard échangé entre les frères, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, ils me cachent quelque chose…

_ Sam… il fait un signe négatif de la tête et mon père hésite, je le vois, il hésite…

_ Papa dis-moi où est Matt !

Je lui crie dessus car j'ai peur pour la vie de mon frère, et j'angoisse face à ce silence…

_ Matt est…

_ Sam non !

Je jette un regard glacial à cet homme, il n'a rien à dire, rien, rien du tout… et je suis ravi de constater que mon père est de mon avis en lui jetant un regard aussi noir que le mien…

_ Je lui dois bien ça…

Il pause ses mains sur mes épaules alors que ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, ce n'est pas bon signe mais j'ai besoin de savoir…

_ Alec, ton frère à était kidnappé…

Il a été vite pour lancer ça, et moi je reste stoïque la bouche légèrement entrouverte ni croyant pas. J'ai peur, vraiment très peur et je me rencontre que j'en tremble. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à mon paternel alors je le regarde voulant croire qu'il peut changer les choses mais je sais très bien que c'est peu probable. Alors je baisse les yeux, et je me demande comment on en est arrivé là ? Pourquoi Matt ? Pourquoi notre famille ?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 ****: La requête du cadet**

Je parcours les derniers mètres pour rentrer chez moi, tout le long du chemin je me demande si je suis réellement capable de commettre ce crime. Je ne suis pas un assassin mais… ce démon ne m'en laisse pas le choix ! Je ne vois pas comment sortir mon fils aîné de là, sans assassiner Dean. Ça me fait mal de devoir tuer quelqu'un et surtout cette personne mais me donne-t-on d'autres moyens ? Non et c'est justement là où ça m'énerve, ce démon est un vrai salopard…

Cependant, je suis sorti de mes pensées quand je vois une personne assise sur le perron, quand je le vois, je fonce direct chez moi, je ne le regarde pas, je ne peux pas le regarder sachant ce que j'allais faire. Sachant quel acte abominable j'allais commettre alors, je rentre laissant la porte entrouverte… j'espère qu'il me suivra. Cependant, je m'arrête sur mon chemin en voyant Alec, il est dans les escaliers et regarde ce qu'il se passe. Je lui lance un regard froid lui ordonnant de remonter. Il m'obéit, j'en suis vraiment soulagé car je ne voudrais pas qu'il voit ce que je prévois de faire.

Je reprends mon chemin, je vais dans la cuisine et j'attrape un couteau. J'entends la voix de mon frère, je passe par l'autre coté rejoignant la salle à manger. Mon cœur cogne fortement contre ma poitrine, j'ai les mains moites, tremblantes mais je ne m'arrête pas et quand je le vois à portée de vue, je lui saute dessus, je le frappe encore et encore… mais quand il m'arrête, je me dégage et je l'empoigne, je le pousse contre le mur et là… à ce moment précis, j'amène la lame jusqu'à son cou, je peux lire son incompréhension dans son regard, il essaie de m'en empêcher. Je pensais que peut-être, il était de mèche avec le démon mais à entendre ses paroles, j'en doute… pourtant je suis à deux doigts de le tuer, je veux le faire mais je n'y arrive pas… des larmes me piquent les yeux…

Ce qu'il me dit me fait mal, moi qui croyais qu'il m'avait abandonné, moi qui pensais que papa était le responsable de tout. Voilà, qu'il accuse le YED ? Et s'il avait raison ? Et si je tuais la mauvaise personne ? Et merde ! Mon père est mort !!!!

Mon étreinte se desserre légèrement mais quand j'entends la petite voix de mon cadet, je m'aperçois de ce qu'il doit voir, je pense à ce qu'il peut s'imaginer dans sa tête… je me retourne et je le vois terrifié, il ne comprend pas… et ça m'horrifie qu'il me voit dans cet état…

Je laisse alors mon bras tomber le long de mon corps, l'arme chutant sur le sol… j'ouvre plusieurs fois ma bouche voulant essayer d'expliquer les choses à mon fils mais rien ne sors. Mais quand mon fils me crache en pleine figure qu'il préférait un père alcoolique plutôt que celui là, je me rends compte que ce que j'allais faire était vraiment horrible. Et aux yeux d'Alec s'était trop dur à supporter mais quand il sort lançant à Dean qu'il le déteste, je ne dois pas le laisser faire alors je lui cours après. Je le ramène de force dans la maison et je l'oblige à s'asseoir car je veux lui expliquer, je veux lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un assassin.

Mais Dean, lui lance que jamais je ne l'aurais tué, pourtant il a tort, je l'aurais sûrement fait ou pas. En réalité, je n'en sais rien. Alors, je lui jette un regard froid avant de reporter mon attention sur mon gamin. Je vois ses larmes aux coins de ses yeux, ça me fait mal mais que pouvais-je faire ? Laisser Matt aux prises de ce démon ? Bien sur que non alors je prends sur moi et je lance à mon cadet que je n'avais pas le choix… mais ce qu'il me répond me laisse un instant interdit car je me rends compte qu'il a raison. On a toujours le choix alors je regarde mon frère, peut-être pouvait-il m'aider… je passe ma main sur mon visage déjà fatigué puis, je fixe mon fils voulant bien lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un de ces hommes… je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je lui dis !!!

Je reste à l'observer quelques secondes, je remarque qu'il ne comprend pas et il me le dit franchement, il veut comprendre… alors je partage un regard avec Dean, il me fait signe que non mais dois-je vraiment mentir à mon propre fils ? Devant ses yeux larmoyants, je n'ai qu'une envie lui dire la vérité mais si je fais ça… si je lui dis qu'un démon a kidnappé son frère, ça serait pire alors après plusieurs regards échangés ainsi que plusieurs demandes de la par d'Alec, je le regarde une nouvelle fois, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et malgré le refus de Dean je me lance lui disant franchement que Matt a été kidnappé. Je ne lui mens pas, je ne lui dis pas entièrement la vérité mais il n'a pas besoin dans savoir plus…

Mais en entendant simplement ça, le petit semble pris de panique, il reste stoïque me fixant sans vraiment me regarder et je m'inquiète de le voir dans cet état alors je sers un peu plus fort mes mains sur ses épaules et je me mets à genoux pour être à sa hauteur…

_ Hey Bonhomme, je vais le sortir de là ! Ok ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas, il semble en léthargie et ça m'inquiète. Je plaque mes mains sur son visage et je l'oblige à me fixer…

_ Alec regarde moi, je vais sortir Matt de cette galère ok ?

Le petit porte enfin un regard vers moi, un regard larmoyant mais au moins, il est sortit de sa torpeur et là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de suivre mon instinct qui est de le serrer dans mes bras. Car je sais que si j'échoue, j'aurai menti à mon fils. Alors, je le prends dans mes bras et je le sers fort, lui montrant que je suis là, qu'il n'est pas seul et quand je sens ses petits bras resserrer mon étreinte, je sens quelques larmes filées le long de mes joues…

Après un petit moment dans cette position, je le lâche regardant mon frère qui semble vouloir rester malgré le fait que j'ai voulu le tuer. Je ne lui dis rien et je reporte mon intention vers mon fils… je lui demande de rester bien sagement avec Dean le temps que j'aille à l'étage chercher quelques affaires pour lui. Une fois fait, je lui prends la main et je sors de la maison, je ne dis toujours rien à mon aîné sachant pertinemment qu'il me suivra alors je marche jusqu'à la maison dans face une fois près de la porte, je me baisse vers Alec pour lui expliquer…

_ Alec écoute-moi bien, je vais demander à Mme Jingrus de te garder, et le temps que tu seras chez elle ne lui parle absolument pas de ton frère et du fait qu'il soit kidnappé.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il a toujours cet air triste qui le rend si mignon, mais si touchant aussi, on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession alors je lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux tout en lui répondant avec un poids sur le cœur…

_ Par ce que si tu lui dis ça, elle va appeler les flics et si c'est ça, je n'arriverai pas à récupérer Matt alors tu ne lui dis rien à ce sujet. Tu m'as bien compris ?

Je suis calme avec lui, j'emploie un ton doux et protecteur, j'attends avec patience sa réponse, puis quand je le vois essuyer ses larmes, je lui offre un léger sourire…

_ Ok mais ramène Matt à la maison !

Le voir me supplier me fait mal mais je ne réponds rien, je reste simplement à le scruter ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Je pose alors ma main sur sa tête lui soufflant…

_ Je vais essayer…

Puis, je pivote pour voir où est Dean, ce dernier attend près de sa voiture, je me retourne vers la porte et je sonne. La voisine met un certain temps à ouvrir, elle est plutôt âgée mais très gentille alors je lui explique vite fait que j'ai une urgence à mon travail et étant donnée que Matt est à un entraînement de football je n'ai personne pour garder Alec… et comme toujours il n'y a aucun problème. Elle accepte. Je la remercie puis, je regarde une dernière fois mon fils pensant que peut-être je ne le reverrai plus… alors je m'approche de lui et je lui ébouriffe une dernière fois les cheveux avant de m'écarter et d'aller à la rencontre de mon frère car seul lui peut m'aider à m'en sortir…


	15. Chapter 15

Et un nouveau chapitre…

Bonne lecture.

-

-

-

**Chapitre 15 ****: Un lien retrouvé…**

J'ai assisté à la réaction du gamin, j'ai vu dans ses yeux la peur et l'incompréhension et pourtant Sam lui a révélé que Matt avait été kidnappé. Ne pouvait-il pas mentir, éviter d'effrayer son fils ? Dans tous les cas, ce qui est fait est fait, peu importe ce que j'ai à dire et puis après avoir tenté de me tuer valait mieux que je ne donne pas mon avis. Je le laisse faire, je reste avec le petit le temps qu'il parte chercher ses affaires. Alec est silencieux trop à mon goût car j'ai remarqué que ce petit était un bavard. Rien qu'à voir la première fois où je l'ai vu. Mais là, il attend patiemment son père. Voir cette situation me parait étrange, deux frères qui semblent si proche sont soudain séparés, s'en qu'ils le souhaitent. Mais cette fois-ci, je vais tout faire pour que l'histoire se finisse bien pour que les frères ne se séparent jamais.

Une partie en moi ne sait toujours pas remise de la perte de mon petit frère, je ne me le suis jamais pardonné, je suis sûr que John non plus et aujourd'hui je l'ai retrouvé. Il est différent, il a l'air d'avoir vécu des choses peut-être horribles, je n'en sais rien mais d'après le gamin, il était où il est un alcoolique. Ça me fait mal car je me dis que si on n'avait pas été séparé, il n'aurait pas autant bu du moins, je l'aurais surveillé. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'aurait pas eu ses enfants.

C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part mais j'aurais tellement aimé grandir aux côtés de Sammy même si ça voulait dire que Matt et Alec n'auraient jamais existé mais j'aurais vraiment aimé grandir auprès de mon cadet. Oui c'est égoïste mais je m'en fou. Sam était tout à mes yeux et aujourd'hui, regardez-le. Il n'est pas très brillant, il semble avoir souffert, il en a fait baver à ses gamins mais aujourd'hui je remarque qu'il essaie de réparer ses erreurs et voir que le démon aux yeux jaunes lui enlève tout ça, ça me met dans une rage folle. Alors peu importe si je dois mourir, j'ai bien l'intention de l'aider et pour ça j'ai déjà une arme. Mais j'attends, car Sam est devant cette devanture parfaite, de chez madame tout le monde

Je remarque que ça lui fait mal de quitter son gamin mais je vois aussi cette lueur dans ses yeux, celle d'un chasseur. Et là, au fond de moi, j'espère qu'un jour on pourra chasser ensemble, après cette chasse, après toute cette rancoeur qu'il a envers moi, j'espère qu'il me suivra sur les routes. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas autant espérer car il a deux fils, deux gamins et pour rien au monde je ne leurs souhaiterai ma vie. Alors j'attends assis sur mon capot plissant légèrement les yeux à causse du soleil.

Puis, Sam arrive vers ma direction, je sens l'angoisse monter de nouveau, a-t-il décidé de me tuer ou accepte-t-il mon aide ? Dans tous les cas, il semble avoir pris sa décision alors je ne bouge pas attendant qu'il vienne à moi…

_ Montes dans ta caisse et allons dans un endroit plus discret.

Il est plutôt sec et encore énervé, ce qui me fait plutôt penser qu'il souhaite toujours me tuer et si c'est le cas peut-être que je me laisserai faire… je ne sais pas si ma vie à plus d'importance que celle de Matt ? Non je ne pense pas mais je sais que s'il me tue, Azazel est gagnant sur tous les points alors, je lui rattrape le bras et je l'oblige à s'arrêter…

_ Si c'est pour me tuer, ne compte pas sur moi !

Il se tourne lentement pour me faire face et d'un ton froid il me répond tout en se défaisant de mon étreinte…

_ Tu m'as proposé ton aide j'accepte mais si on échoue, dis-toi que tu es un homme mort !

Je ne réponds pas, je reste simplement à l'observer alors qu'il entre dans ma caisse, il semble déterminé et je le comprends. Mais je suis content qu'il tente sa chance avec moi et je sais que si on se plante, il tentera le tout pour le tout. C'est-à-dire ma vie contre celle de Matt.

Alors je ne dis rien d'autre et je monte à mon tour dans la voiture, j'allume le contact et je file loin de ce quartier tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard me voilà avec mon frangin dans un terrain vague, le trajet avait été silencieux, et j'avais respecté ça mais à peine ais-je éteint le contact qu'il sort de la voiture. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je le suis. Je le vois tourner un peu en rond comme s'il réfléchissait, alors je m'appuie contre mon Impala attendant, mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de parler j'entame la conversation…

_ J'ai le moyen de tuer Azazel !

Je sais qu'avec ça, je vais attirer son intention et j'ai tapé dans le mille quand il me scrute avec étonnement…

_ Papa l'a volé à Meg avant sa mort !

_ C'est quoi comme arme ?

_ Un colt, le seul capable de tuer n'importe quel démon mais il ne reste que quatre balles.

Je vois bien que cette arme l'intéresse, je le vois dans son regard, il veut tuer le démon tout autant que moi.

_ Tu sais, je veux le voir mort autant que toi…

Il me lance un regard glacial et s'approche de moi, je le vois, il est énervé, à croire que seul lui a souffert…

_ Alors là, ça m'étonnerait Dean ! Ce fils de pute à Matt !

_ Et ce fils de pute a tué maman et papa ! Et aujourd'hui, il détient mon neveu alors oui, je veux le voir mort autant que toi Sam !

On se jauge, il règne une tension entre nous, et je n'aime pas ça, j'aimerai tellement qu'il me laisse une chance, qu'il arrête de se méfier de moi mais ma réponse semble au moins l'avoir calmé.

_ Où est le colt ?

Voilà, on passe aux choses sérieuses, je n'ai pas le choix pour partager cette arme avec lui mais depuis toutes ses années qui me dit qu'il sait tirer ? Qui me dit qu'il ne raterait pas sa cible ?

_ Dans mon coffre mais avant que je te le confie, je dois voir de quoi tu es capable.

_ Dean !

_ 25 ans Sam, 25 ans !

Ça le calme une nouvelle fois, il voit bien que je veux juste assurer mes arrières, je veux savoir si mon frère a des chances de s'en sortir. Car cette bataille ne sera pas facile alors oui, je prends mes précautions et je suis soulagé de voir qu'il semble ok pour me suivre.

Alors j'avance jusqu'à mon coffre et il me suit silencieusement, à l'intérieur, il y a mes armes et je sors ma préféré et je la tends à mon frère qui reste fixé sur mon attirail…

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien, c'est juste que… je me souviens d'avoir vu papa des milliers de fois plonger dans ce coffre alors, ça me fait bizarre.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer à l'observer, il semble plongé dans ses pensées, et ça me fait mal pour lui alors, je lui pose ma main sur son épaule, il ne la retire pas, au contraire, il plonge ses yeux dans les miens et pour une fois, je ne voix plus de colère, de haine envers moi mais juste mon petit frère…

_ Tiens… moi je vais aller mettre ses canettes qui traînent un peu plus loin et on va s'entraîner et ensuite, on avisera un plan.

_ OK !

Il prend mon arme puis après que j'ai installé les cibles, je l'observe et je suis fier de lui quand il n'en manque pas une seule. Et je sais que lui aussi avait ça dans le sang alors je lui souris brièvement et une nouvelle fois, j'avance vers mon coffre, je prends une boite, je l'ouvre et j'en sors un colt très ancien avec certaines gravures dessus…

_ Voilà le colt, observe-le pendant que je vais téléphoner à Bobby, il va peut-être nous aider à retrouver notre démon.

Sam acquiesce mes paroles observant avec beaucoup de détail l'arme, je reste un instant à le scruter puis j'appelle mon vieil ami sachant qu'il trouve toujours un moyen à tout.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 ****: Dure supplice**

Je sens un mal de crâne terrible, et je remarque que je suis allongé sur le sol, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux mais je ne vois rien alors je les referme pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard mais toujours que le noir. Je grogne en sentant cette douleur dans ma tête, j'amène une main sur ma tempe et je la masse légèrement mais je sens quelque chose de liquide alors je regarde de plus près quand je remarque que c'est du sang… alors je m'assis, il y a un mur, le noir semble moins noir, je m'habitue peu à peu à la faible clarté et je peux remarquer que je suis dans une cave…

Je ne me souviens plus des derniers évènements mais quand je me concentre un peu plus, je me souviens de cet homme au parc ou plutôt de cette chose, c'est lui qui m'a assommé et sûrement amené ici. Je me souviens de ses paroles et du fait qu'il voulait mon père en me rappelant ça, je m'inquiète et je me lève chancelant dangereusement, je m'appuie contre le mur pour m'empêcher de tomber mais une douleur à mon épaule me fait grimacer mais j'essaie de passer outre. Je marche essayant de trouver une sortie. Mais plus je restais debout, plus la nausée faisait son apparition. Alors je préfère me laisser retomber au sol soufflant d'agacement… mais alors que je me pensais seul, un homme sort de l'ombre, je le reconnais, c'est lui.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me lever, je me contente juste de le regarder de travers…

_ Alors Matt, tu te plais ici ?

_…

_ Voyons, je t'ai connu bien plus bavard !

_ Où est mon père ?

Je vois son sourire s'élargir, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à me faire voir ses dents jaunies…

_ Ton père est sûrement avec son frère, quelque part… sinon toi, pas trop mal ?

_…

Je préfère ne pas lui répondre, il se fout de ma gueule et ça se voit extrêmement bien alors autant ne pas lui répondre…

_ Je demande car, en t'emmenant ici, je t'ai malencontreusement fait tomber dans les escaliers ! Pouffa-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds toujours pas, je préfère garder le silence, l'ignorer, oui c'est ça, faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il me garde ici mais je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime vraiment pas ça… mais je pousse un grognement de douleur alors qu'un poids invisible me bloc contre le mur m'obligeant à me relever. J'ouvre les yeux et je remarque les yeux jaunes de cet homme, je grimace face à la douleur mais je ne dis rien attendant de savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

_ Matt, tu es un gamin courageux, mais vois-tu minuit approche et ton père n'a toujours pas fait ce que je lui ai demandé. Alors soit, il ne t'aime pas assez pour faire cette chose ou soit, il est assez fou pour essayer de te sauver autrement mais dans tous les cas, il te retrouvera mort alors autant que je m'amuse à te faire souffrir un peu…

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que je me mis à crier tellement la douleur était insupportable, j'ai l'impression que mes organes prenaient feu les uns après les autres mais tout un coup la douleur s'arrêta, et j'entendis le rire rauque du démon…

_ Vous êtes qu'un connard !

_ tststststs !! Soit polie ! M'enfin, tu n'es pas un Winchester pour rien ! Alors voyons voir si tu es aussi résistant que ton grand-père. Ma fille a mis presque deux bonnes heures de torture avant de le tuer ! J'aurais aimé être là !

Je le regarde, je le fusille du regard et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que mon grand-père connaissait cette chose… peu importe ce qu'elle était, elle méritait de crever dans les pires tortures qu'il soit mais pour le moment c'était moi qui les avait et ces dernières reprirent de plus belle encore et encore…

Je ne sentais plus mes forces, j'étais lessivé, je n'en pouvais plus mais quand cette pourriture reprit, m'étouffant peu à peu, je me battais plus, j'en avais plus du tout la force.

Mais alors que j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, j'entendis une porte sortir de ses gonds puis, des coups de feu et enfin la voix de mon père crier sur cet homme… mais le son devint plus lointain et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Et c'est parti !!!

J'avais établi un plan avec mon frère ou plutôt mon aîné avait établi le plan car j'avais beau vouloir sortir mon fils de là, c'était lui qui avait l'expérience et non moi donc j'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai suivi. Après tout, il était chasseur, les démons il connaissait et plus particulièrement celui là ! Durant ces quelques heures passées avec lui, j'ai compris une chose. Il avait raison, je ne pense pas que ce soit John qui m'ait abandonné mais plutôt ce démon. Je n'en connais pas les raisons mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai en face de moi un frère brisé qui lutte pour survivre jour après jour. J'ai remarqué cette touche de fierté dans son regard quand j'ai tiré, ça m'a semblé si bizarre. J'ai fait comme si de rien mais le ravoir à mes cotés était réellement étrange. J'ai envie de le détester et en même temps, je veux retrouver l'aîné que j'ai perdu !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je refoule ses pensées en moi quand je vois l'heure déjà tardive, est-ce vraiment bien de lui faire confiance ? Oui, je pense, j'espère. Dans tous les cas, nous avons un plan reste plus qu'à savoir l'endroit où se cache le démon. Dean est au téléphone avec ce Bobby. Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu mais pas moyen de m'en souvenir.

Quand je vois mon aîné raccrocher et s'avancer vers moi, j'ai peur que les recherches ne soient infructueuses…

_ Alors ?

_ Il n'a pas trouvé le démon mais il a trouvé où se cache ton fils !

_ Où est-il ?

Il hésite à me répondre, et je n'aime pas ça, non vraiment pas.

_ Dean ?

_ Il est chez Mme Jingrus !

Alors là, c'est la meilleur, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être là bas, non pas là bas, au mon dieu non….

_ Bobby en est sûr ?

Dean semble aussi apeuré que moi mais il me répond avec toujours cette voix sûr de lui…

_ Il a utilisé un sort puissant avec je ne sais plus quoi mais il est sûr Sam. Il est là bas.

_ Merde !

Je m'énerve et j'envoie mon pied valser contre la carrosserie de la voiture de Dean, je me fiche de sa réaction mais je remarque bien sa grimace… mais je m'en balance, sa caisse peut bien partir à la casse que ça me ferait ni chaud ni froid ! Je regarde ma montre, il est 21h… il me reste que 3h pour sauver mon fils !

_ On y va !

_ Quoi ?

_ On n'a pas le choix mes deux gamins sont entre ses mains alors on y va et MAINTENANT !

Voilà je crie, Dean ne bronche pas et me regarde toujours avec cet air supérieur mais j'en ai rien à battre, je vais dans son coffre, je prends le colt et d'autres armes et je suis rassuré quand il me rejoint et en fait autant… Puis, je vais m'installer dans la Chévy et il en fit de même.

La route se fait dans le silence, je suis tendu et je le sens, il l'est lui aussi. Une fois devant la maison, il s'arrête. Je reste un moment dans l'habitacle, j'ai peur de perdre mes enfants, ma famille alors je regarde mon frère, ce dernier me scrute lui aussi. On ne dit rien et je sais, qu'il est avec moi et qu'il fera tout pour m'aider. Je le remercie pour ça car depuis 25 ans, j'ai cru qu'il ne m'aimait pas alors que je vois très bien dans ses yeux qu'il tient à moi. J'ai un léger sourire qui apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je vais peut être perdre mes fils mais j'ai retrouvé mon frère, ce n'est pas ironique ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas perdre mes garçons… alors je scrute mon frère, je détaille bien chaque trait sur son visage essayant de me rappeler de son visage au cas où…

_ Quoi ?

Je vois que ça l'intrigue alors je baisse le regard et je sors de la voiture lui soufflant pour seule réponse…

_ On a un démon à tuer.

_ Non, deux démons peut-être plus…

Je le regarde et je vois où il veut en venir. Ma voisine et sûrement elle aussi un démon, je sers la mâchoire et je m'approche de lui alors qu'il est lui aussi sorti.

_ Tu t'occupes d'elle, tu essais de trouver mon cadet, moi je m'occupe du sous-sol !

Je regarde le colt, dans la logique des choses, cette arme devrait lui appartenir alors malgré que ça puisse m'aider, je préfère la lui rendre de toute façon il l'utilisera au moment voulu.

Je lui tends alors l'arme mais il me regarde fronçant les sourcils puis, dans un sourire charmeur il sort son revolver. Je le regarde surpris par son comportement mais je n'ajoute rien et j'attends qu'il se décide.

_ Garde le colt Sam, papa aurait voulu que tu l'ais et puis moi j'ai mon arme fétiche alors allons sauver tes gosses !

Je reste à l'observer, je le remercie pour ça et je lui fais bien comprendre avec mon seul regard. Puis, je me retourne et observe la maison de Mme Jingrus. Une petite maison de madame tout le monde. Alors que l'angoisse monte en moi, je prends sur moi et je marche droit vers la porte.

_ Allons botter les fesses de ces démons…

J'arrive à la porte et j'agis naturellement afin de rentrer dans la pièce, Dean est à mes cotés, j'ai peur que ça se passe mal mais sa présence me rassure car je sais que je ne suis pas seul.

Je sonne une deuxième fois, la porte s'ouvre, enfin, je ne remarque pas mon cadet. Alors je regarde ma voisine et je me force à lui sourire…

_ Je viens chercher mon garçon…

_ Entrez, il est dans la chambre entrain de jouer bien sagement !

J'acquiesce sans rien dire, en faite, je me retiens plutôt de pas la tuer maintenant… alors j'entre dans la maison, Dean me suit et une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, j'échange un simple regard avec mon aîné. A ce moment là, ce dernier asperge ma voisine d'eau bénite, je la vois se tordre de douleur. Je reste à la scruter ne pouvant plus bouger, j'avais oublier ce que c'était… mais la voix de mon aîné me réveille…

_ Sammy !!!!

Je le regarde puis, je cours vers la cave, j'essaie de l'ouvrir mais cette dernière est barrée à clef alors je ne cherche pas de midi à quatorze heures… Je prends mon élan la défonçant facilement… mais le spectacle qui s'offre à moi m'horrifie… mais je me reprends très vite et je sors le colt braquant le démon. Je tire sans aucune retenu… mais alors que je pensais réussir, le démon évite facilement la balle et il me scrute sourire aux lèvres… je le hais, je hais son sourire mesquin mais cependant l'état de mon aîné m'inquiète alors je descends quatre à quatre les marches, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de tirer une nouvelle fois sur le démon. Il me reste que 3 balles et tirer serait une erreur alors je descends mais une fois en bas le démon lève la main et me propulse à l'opposé de mon fils…

_ Sammy, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais tué ton cher grand frère sans broncher mais non ! Tu as simplement hésité ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour le grand saut mais je dois avouer que je m'étais attendu à cette réaction. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es arrivé à temps pour voir les dernières minutes de vie de ton cher enfant !

_ Salopard laisse mon fils tranquille, c'est moi que tu veux alors prend moi et laisse-lui la vie sauve !

Il me regarde, moi je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le tuer… je cherche le colt qui m'a lâché des mains, il est près de l'escalier ! Merde, je suis dans la merde… le démon se rapproche encore, jusqu'à poser sa main sur moi me prenant violement le menton.

_ Sammy, il y a bien longtemps que tu es à moi ! Ça va faire maintenant 25 ans ! Mais je dois avouer que tu n'as pas évolué comme je l'aurais souhaité. D'où ma présence aujourd'hui ! J'en ai assez de te voir boire et boire alors que tu as beaucoup plus de capacités ! Tu pourrais être mon bras droit Sam ! Alors quoi que tu me dises, Matt et Alec devront être morts!

Il me sort ça calme, menaçant mais jamais je ne le suivrais, non jamais. Pourtant je suis persuadé que s'il suit son plan, il y arrivera et c'est cela qui me fait le plus peur… alors je ne lui réponds rien, je lui envoie un regard noir et rien d'autre, là, à ce moment précis, j'ai espoir que mon frère vienne me sauver ! Qu'il vienne faire l'impossible !

Le démon me lâche et regarde une nouvelle fois mon fils… au même moment, on entend un cri à l'étage, je le reconnais c'est Dean… mon sang se glace dans mes veines et j'ai beau vouloir me dégager rien n'y fait.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Une aide imprévue

Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu de prendre la vieille ! Je ressens une douleur dans le dos, encore le mur, elle est plutôt coriace mais je ne me laisse pas faire. Alors avant qu'elle me bloque contre le mur, je cours jusqu'à elle la plaquant sur le sol, je lui abats mon poing sur le visage encore et encore… et bizarrement ça ne me fait rien de frapper une petite mémé après tout, elle veut ma peau alors elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !

Cependant, une force invisible m'envoie valser dans les airs, je me réceptionne comme je le peux sur une bibliothèque… je me relève tant bien que de mal. Cette chère voisine semble vouloir s'amuser vu qu'elle ne me bloque pas alors je lui souris et elle en fait tout autant. Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à ce que je pense mais je me reprends en la voyant approcher vers moi. Mais alors que j'allais la frapper une nouvelle fois, elle m'envoie avec force contre le mur ! Mon souffle se coupe et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer face au poids qui s'abat sur moi…

_ Hey !! Je pensais que les grands-mères passaient leurs temps à tricoter !

_ De toute évidence tu te trompes !

_ Je…vois…ça ! Elles aiment jouer… aussi avec un… beau mal !

Voilà que je souris à mes propres blagues, je suis entrain de mourir et je blague et apparemment ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid… quoi que si et merde !!! J'ai du mal à respirer.

Je la regarde méchamment mais rien n'y fait… mais tout d'un coup, elle enlève la pression sans pour autant que je récupère l'usage de mes mouvements. Elle me coince toujours mais elle sourit, pourquoi elle sourit ?

_ Tu sais Dean, j'ai toujours aimé les beaux males comme toi ! Tout comme ton frère…

Elle me tourne autour avec son sourire malicieux, elle me dégoûte mais pourtant elle me fait penser à quelqu'un et là, je comprends.

_ Meg ?

Elle sourit plus fortement alors qu'elle se met à me torturer plus fortement, je sens comme des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfoncent dans mon cœur et je ne peux rien faire… je la regarde alors que j'entends un cri venant du sous-sol, et là, j'ai peur pour mon frère et aussi pour ses gosses…

_ Tu sais Dean, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir envoyé en enfer, quoi que un tout petit peu mais aujourd'hui je me régale car tu vas perdre… et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vais prendre mon temps pour te tuer, car je veux que tu entendes ton frère crier, je veux que tu vois les corps morts de ses enfants et ensuite ça sera ton tour…

Je grimace face à la douleur, mais je ne la lâche pas des yeux, et d'un ton froid et tremblant je lui réponds…

_ Tu me surprends… passer… d'une belle blo…nde en une ma…mie en décom…position, ça…me surprends…

Je lui souris, mais ça ne lui plait pas et elle accentue la douleur, ça fait tellement mal que j'ai l'impression qu'on veut m'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et sans que je n'arrive à le retenir, je cri face à la douleur… mais tout d'un coup tout s'arrête, j'entends un coup de feu puis deux… et encore un autre qui frôle ma tête… mais la pression qu'elle avait sur moi s'était dissipée, je tombe sur le sol mais je sais que je dois faire vite, elle est retournée et j'entend un cri de douleur, je vois Alec allongé sur le sol mais je n'ai pas le temps… je fonce sur Meg et avec force, je l'enferme dans la première pièce que je trouve, j'ai de la chance c'est un placard alors je lui envoie deux coups de poings et je la balance dedans refermant la porte tout de suite.. Puis, je regarde autour de moi, mon sac est plus loin alors je regarde le petit, il se réveille..

_ Alec va me chercher la boite de sel dans mon sac dépêche…

Merde Meg essaie déjà de sortir, je la retiens mais je sais que je ne la retarderai pas longtemps mais heureusement, le petit garde son sans froid et me tend la boite. Je lui offre un sourire et je prends le sel que je déverse au pas de la porte faisant une ligne droite… une fois fais, je m'écarte et je souffle de soulagement… Je regarde le petit qui saigne à la tête, ce n'est pas grave alors je lui ébouriffe les cheveux…

_ Merci bonhomme !

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Euh… ta voisine euh, vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

Le petit reste à me regarder avec des yeux ronds, il semble avec moi mais aussi ailleurs. Mais après ce qu'il vient de voir, je trouve qu'il réagit plutôt bien alors je m'abaisse à sa hauteur et je le regarde bien dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps pour le materner et je n'ai pas envie de le voir débarquer au sous-sol alors je réfléchis vite pour essayer de trouver une chose qu'il doit faire. Je regarde la porte avec le sel ça me fait chier de le laisser ici alors je dis la première chose qui me vient.

_ Alec je veux que tu m'écoutes ok, est-ce que tu as un copain qui habite dans les environs ?

_ Oui mais où est papa ?

Je ne réponds pas mais mes yeux parlent pour moi-même et je sais que le gamin comprend, il avait sûrement entendu le cri de Sam alors ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir…

_ Ton père est en danger mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité ok, et ton père le voudrait aussi et je ne peux pas le sauver et te protéger alors file chez ton ami !

Le petit m'observe, je le vois, il ne veut pas bouger et je lui dois la vie mais c'est hors de question qu'il me suive… alors j'emploie un ton plus dur, plus sec…

_ Alec je t'ai dit de filer…

Un autre cri se fait entendre, Alec semble terrifié, alors je pose une main sur sa joue lui soufflant calmement…

_ Je donnerai ma vie pour ton père alors file s'il te plait…

Le petit semble réfléchir un moment mais il se décide enfin à bouger…

_ Ok mais promets-moi de le ramener, promets-moi de sauver mon père et mon frère de ces choses.

Mon regard reste planté dans les siens, j'ai le cœur lourd car je sais que je ne peux pas lui promettre, ça serait lui mentir. Alors j'ouvre la bouche essayant de lui répondre que oui, je lui promets mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est un garçon plutôt mature pour son âge et il l'a bien prouvé en tirant sur sa voisine même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'a touché… quoi qu'il en soit, je baisse le regard et je me relève allant chercher mon arme encore sur le sol… je la ramasse et je me tourne vers le petit…

_ Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

Pour toute réponse j'ai le silence, Alec a compris que je ne peux pas lui promettre mais il se reprend, je le vois, il est pensif mais il tient bon, c'est un petit dur à cuir…

_ Tim Berkle…

_ Ok, invente une histoire pour ton front…

Il acquiesce de la tête, je le regarde une dernière fois, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps, alors je cours jusqu'au sous-sol espérant qu'Alec va chez son ami et qu'il ne me suit pas…


	19. Chapter 19

Oyé Oyé…

Me revoici avec les derniers Chapitre de cette fic !!!

Mais pour le moment voici le chapitre 19 qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bisous et merci à mes lecteurs… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez bon ou mauvais…

Bonne lecture.

-

-

-

**Chapitre 19 :**** La fin est proche.**

Je le torture, je trouve ça très plaisant voir même gratifiant. J'entends ses cris et j'affiche se sourire supérieur car j'aime l'entendre crier. Bien sur, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer mais juste le torturer pour m'amuser un peu. J'ai fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur lui. Il est le fils d'un grand chasseur, bon d'accord je l'ai arraché à cette famille et je pense que ça était une erreur cependant, son regard ne trompe pas, il est l'homme qu'il me faut ! Alors le voyant agonisant, je lâche un peu la pression, je le laisse souffler. Du sang coule un peu de sa bouche, ça me fait sourire, il n'a plus la force de se tenir. C'est si humain. Ils sont si fragiles et j'admire les chasseurs car ils sont si peu contre nous mais ils se battent jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à détruire leur vie. En quelque sorte, nous sommes gagnants, ils se battent contre nous mais ils perdent leur vie. J'aime les chasseurs et c'est pour cela que Samuel Winchester est mon favori et je vais l'obliger à me suivre.

Ayé, il relève la tête vers moi, le pauvre chou, il semble exténué, je lui offre un petit sourire, puis, je regarde son fils aîné, ce dernier est toujours inconscient. Autant en finir. Je m'approche de lui mais quand je vais pour l'empoigner, j'entends la voix brisée de Sam… il ne veut pas que je touche à sa progéniture mais moi j'en ai très envie alors je me fiche de ses cris, je prends le cou de l'adolescent entre mes mains et je commence à le serrer encore et encore sous les incessants cris de son père…

_ Sam, laisse-moi le tuer avec dignité.

_ Je vais te tuer !!!!

Ca me fait rire, de nombreux chasseurs me l'on dit celle là et aucun n'a réussi alors je souris et je me tourne vers lui, tenant toujours son rejeton…

_ Si tu le pouvais, je le serais déjà mais vas-y tu moi si tu peux.

Je vois son regard devenir noir, il puisse ses forces dans la haine et la colère et c'est tout ce que j'aime car c'est avec ces ingrédients qu'il deviendra un bon bras droit ! Alors je reste face à lui et je porte mon regard sur son fils alors que je serre son cou… je sens son pouls devenir de plus en plus faible et au fur et à mesure, je nargue Samuel en lui lançant des petits coups d'œil ainsi que des sourires sournois…

La vie de l'adolescent partait peu à peu mais par pure surprise, je lâche le gamin qui s'écrase sur le sol, je sens des balles me perforer mais ça me pique à peine, je me retourne pour faire face à ce cher et Dean ! Il rapplique toujours au mauvais moment celui là ! Mais je sais qu'il ne détient pas l'arme pour me tuer alors je rigole à gorge déployée car je vois son regard balayer la pièce, je vois la peur dans ses yeux en voyant Matt aux portes de la mort et un Sam plutôt dans les vaps quoi que cette petite farce avec son fils l'a bien réveillé…

Mais quand je remarque que Dean a vu le colt, je préfère prendre mes précautions et je l'envoi valser à l'autre bout de la cave… il se réceptionne d'ailleurs très mal et l'entendre crier face au choc me ravi, à en voir son poignet, je dirais qu'il se l'est cassé, mais je ne le bloque pas, j'attends qu'il se relève…

_ Alors nous voilà au complet ! A non il manque ce cher Alec ! Je suppose que tu as rencontré une nouvelle fois ma fille Dean ! L'as-tu encore tué ?

Il me fusille du regard, ça me fait plutôt sourire qu'autre chose mais j'attends sa réponse, j'attends sa blague pourrie…

_ C'est plutôt un gamin de 11 ans qui l'a eu !

Et voilà se sourire idiot sur ses lèves. Mais une chose m'intrigue, je remarque que malgré c'est 25 ans séparés, les frères ont gardé une certaine alchimie, j'aime ça ! J'aime vraiment ça ! D'ailleurs mon sourire s'élargie davantage !!! Alors je n'attends pas plus longtemps et je bloque tous les mouvements de l'aîné, je l'envoi contre le mur face à Sam ! Puis, j'avance doucement entre les deux frangins, un sourire carnassier posé sur mes lèvres.

Je l'ai regarde un à un puis, je me tourne vers Sam !

_ Je t'offre ta dernière chance Sammy ! Tue ton frère et je laisse la vie sauve à tes fils. Si tu ne le fais pas, tes fils sont morts ainsi que Dean et toutes les personnes que tu as fréquentées ne serait-ce à peine une minute !

_ Jamais je ne tuerai mon frère…

Un ton sec, je mettais attendu à cette réponse mais une voix sur ma droite retentie…

_ Sammy ne fait pas ça !! De toutes façon, je suis déjà mort alors vas-y sauve la vie de tes gamins…

_ Mais DEAN ! Comment je peux le croire ?

Ayé, on refuse de croire en mes paroles, c'est vrai il a raison, jamais je laisserai ses progénitures en vie ! Elles seraient trop encombrantes… mais je dois jouer le jeu !!!!

_ Ecoute ton frère Sammy ! Il a raison, tu le tues et Matt et le petit seront en vie !

Il me regarde avec cet air froid, pour toute réponse, je lui lance un sourire mais je vois très bien qu'il ne changera pas d'avis alors, je change ma tactique.

_ Bien, j'en ai assez… j'avance vers Dean et je lui prends un couteau qu'il détenait, puis j'avance vers l'ado, je le soulève et je porte le couteau à son cou, puis, je regarde les deux chasseurs face à moi… Si vous le voulez en vie ! Je veux que l'un de vous meure ! Alors battez-vous jusque mort sans suive !

C'est bien de changer nos plans non ? Si Dean gagne, je serai obligé de faire avec et puis ça voudrait dire que mon favori n'était pas le bon mais si Sam l'emporte, je gagne beaucoup alors j'enlève ma pression sur eux et je vois Sam tomber à genoux, Dean quant à lui reste à me scruter avant d'observer son frère qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce…

Et moi je meurs d'envie de voir comment tourne cette histoire !

Les secondes passent sans qu'aucun des deux bougent, je m'en lasse d'ailleurs alors je leur fais signe de ma présence….

_ Tic tac !

Les deux hommes me regardent, Dean avec toujours autant de haine et Sam avec un air plutôt songeur ou abattu. Je n'en sais rien mais je me délecte de voir Dean approcher son frère et de le relever avec brutalité…

_ Tues moi !

Pas de réaction chez le cadet, Dean le secoue, toujours rien à tient un coup de poing, ohh !!! Encore un !! Allez Sammy réveilles-toi!!! Ahh voilà, ça va devenir plus intéressant…

Sammy se réveille, Dean en prend plein la tronche !!! Ouille encore hein !! A croire qu'il déverse toute sa frustration sur son frère… ce que je comprends pas chez ses humains, c'est qu'ils se sacrifient, ils pourraient pas se battre un peu pour sa vie au lieu de se laisser cogner encore et encore… aouch !!! Dean vient de tomber lourdement sur le sol et Sam en profite pour le mettre presque chaos !!! J'ai bien fais de miser sur ce cheval ! Il est parfait !

Mais tout d'un coup, un poing s'abat sur ma joue, je décale légèrement de ma place coupant légèrement la peau du gamin mais là, je comprends, c'est lui qui vient de me frapper, j'étais trop ancré dans le combat pour le voir se réveiller ! Ce petit con m'a bien eu mais il est chancelant et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Sans qu'il ne puisse recommencer, je l'envoi baladé, l'observant heurter avec dureté le mur puis s'écraser sur le sol. Mais encore erreur, Sam a arrêté et me regarde, la haine dans ses yeux me transperce, me réjouis !!! Cependant, quand il se met debout et lève sa main vers moi, je suis surpris de décoller du sol, heurtant à mon tour le mur… mais il est faible et je me défais facilement de son emprise…

Je souris car je suis enfin arrivé là où je voulais en venir… mais le chasseur ne compte pas en rester là. Je vois le colt dans ses mains, je perds légèrement mon sourire !!!

_ Tu penses réussir à me tuer ?

_ Oui !

Alors là, j'éclate de rire, s'il tire, je l'évite aisément mais qu'il se fasse plaisir, qu'il tire… mais il ne le fait pas, je regarde autour, Dean est toujours allongé sur le sol, comme Matt. Il est seul, il ne pourra pas me tuer, aucun élément perturbateur…

_ Alors vas-y !

Il commence à appuyer sur la gâchette un léger sourire aux lèvres… je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas se sourire mais je n'y prends pas compte. Et je ne le quitte pas des yeux. J'entends le coup partir, et je souris car il ne mourra pas. J'évite aisément la balle mais j'avais une faille dans mon plan. Je n'avais pas prévu ce coup ! Je baisse mon regard vers ma poitrine, du sang coule… je reporte mon regard vers Sam fronçant légèrement les sourcils…

_ Je savais que tu allais bouger !! Alors avant que tu ne bouges, j'ai dévié la trajectoire de la balle ! Futé n'est-ce pas ?

Je sens une douleur envahir ma poitrine, mon corps est pris de spasmes violant… mais je suis fier de mon favori ! Il est plus malin que je ne l'aurais espéré ! La colère contre moi lui a fait utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Et il les utilise à merveille mais bien trop vite pour ma vie !!! Encore des spasmes plus violant !!! Mon cœur s'accélère… mon corps me lâche, je tombe à genoux puis, la mort approche… mon hôte tombe sur le sol, tandis que moi je pars en enfers…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 ****: Soulagement**

Tout s'était passé si vite, vraiment trop vite, le corps du démon gisait sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts et moi, je tenais toujours le colt entre mes mains. Puis, j'avance vers mon fils la peur au ventre, je pose direct ma main sur son cou vérifiant qu'il soit encore en vie. Je souffle de soulagement mais à présent, j'avance vers mon frère, je l'ai bien amoché mais il est lui aussi vivant alors je sors mon portable tout en remontant dans la maison voulant trouver mon cadet. Par chance mon mobile n'est pas cassé et en l'ouvrant, je remarque qu'une personne ma laissé un message. Je le laisse de coté et appelle les secours… une fois fait, je commence à m'inquiéter, à m'angoisser, mon cadet n'est nulle part alors quand je vois du sel devant une porte, je brise la ligne et j'ouvre la porte violement. Je me retrouve face à ma voisine, elle me regarde sourire aux lèvres mais je la menace avec l'arme…

_ Où est mon fils ?

_ Mort !

_ Où est-il ?

_ Mort !

Je resserre ma main sur l'arme et quand je vois ce sourire sournois, je sais qu'elle ment alors je tire, me fichant complètement que ce soit la dernière balle. Je la regarde s'effondrer puis, je prends sur moi et je ramasse tout ce qui pourraient me jeter en prison... Une fois fait, j'attends encore quelques minutes, angoissant… j'entends enfin les secouristes. Je l'ai laisse faire leur boulot, je regarde mon frère partir dans l'ambulance ainsi que mon fils, la police m'interroge sur ce qui c'est passé ! J'invente une histoire bidon ! Et il me laisse tranquille après quelques minutes. Je prends alors la caisse de mon frère, mais une chose m'interpelle, et si le message laissé sur mon portable était mon cadet ? Je n'attends pas une minute de plus et tout en roulant, je prends mon portable et écoute le message… je souris de soulagement en entendant la petite voix tremblante d'Alec. Il pense toujours à tout. Alors je fais demi-tour allant le chercher chez son ami.

Une fois devant chez lui, je remercie la mère de ce dernier et je repars avec mon fils, je ne dis rien, de plus je suis assez dans un sale état mais heureusement cette femme n'a rien demandé. Une fois montés dans la voiture, je prends directement la direction de l'hôpital. Je remarque le regard inquiet de mon cadet, c'est vrai que le sang séché sur mon visage ou sur mes vêtements ne doit pas le rassurer mais je lui offre un sourire bienveillant avant d'entamer la conversation.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien de grave...

_ T'es sur car tu n'en as pas l'air.

_ Ce sang n'est pas le mien !

_ Il est de qui alors ?

Merde là, il m'a eu, après tout, il est de moi alors pourquoi je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas le mien ? Je lui offre un sourire amusé…

_ C'est celui de cette chose…

_ Et Matt ?

A cette question, je perds mon sourire, et je reste fixé sur la route ! Si Matt n'aurait pas été là, j'aurais tué Dean et maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il risque encore sa peau ! Il semblait en mauvais point ! Je souffle d'exaspération avant de répondre…

_ Il est à l'hôpital !

_ Il va bien ?

La voix d'Alec monte dans les aigus, il a peur, et moi aussi mais j'ai le devoir de le protéger alors je lui lance un regard en coin lui répondant simplement…

_ Il est fort ! C'est un dur à cuir.

Le petit acquiesce, et ça me soulage car je sais qu'il a compris et qu'il ne posera plus ses questions, mais après un silence pesant, je sens de nouveau son regard poser sur moi alors je lui jette un oeil…

_ Quoi ?

_ Et Dean où il est ?

_ Ton oncle est aussi à l'hôpital mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il va vite s'en remettre !

De nouveau le silence, la route me semble terriblement longue pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

* * *

Ma tête pèse deux tonnes avec dedans un marteau piqueur, oui c'est ça ! Ca fait un mal de chien, j'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est assez difficile mais après plusieurs essais, je les ouvre enfin, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux mais je m'y habitue vite et je vois face à moi un mur blanc… je reste à le regarder un peu dans les vaps mais une voix sur ma droite me ramène à la réalité…

_ Salut !

Oula son enthousiasme fait sonner des cloches dans ma tête et je ne vous dis pas le bouquant que ça fait… je reste un instant à le fixer, me demandant ce qu'il fichait là ! Puis la peur me prend, et je dois m'assurer que tout allait bien alors, j'essaie d'enlever mes perfusions quand les mains du gamin m'empêchent de le faire…

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

_ Baisse d'un ton et je dois savoir où est Sam…

_ Papa va bien il est avec Matt alors reste couché ! Et puis je ne gueulerai pas si tu resterais sagement dans ton lit.

Je lui lance un regard surpris par la façon dont-il me parle, presque 10 ans et déjà très autoritaire, alors je prends mes couvertures et je les remonte légèrement boudant à moitié mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me pause tout un tas de questions.

_ Comment vont-ils?

_ Papa va bien, juste quelques côtes fêlées, et des bleus, Matt a été opéré et selon ce que j'en sais ça devrait aller et toi tu as deux côtes de cassés plus un poignet, et pas mal de bleus surtout sur le visage, tu as perdu du sex-appeal.

_ Hey !

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

Je lui lance un regard vexé, ce gamin, c'est de la mauvaise graine mais je l'aime bien, d'ailleurs le voir dans ma chambre, ça me touche, c'est signe que Sam veut bien de moi dans sa vie et j'en suis heureux. Depuis le temps que j'ai rêvé de ça, voilà que ça c'est réalisé. Néanmoins, je me demande si le démon aux yeux jaunes est encore en vie. Je n'ose pas le demander au petit alors je n'aborde pas le sujet… mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à ma famille que j'observe le petit entrain de regarder un dessin animé…

_ Alec… concernant… ses choses, ils sont...

_ Mort ! Papa les a tués !

Le petit m'a coupé la parole et me sort ça sur un ton désinvolte comme si ça lui faisait plaisir que son père l'ait fait. Je ne comprends pas, un gamin de son âge ne devrait pas réagir ainsi…

_ Et ça ne te fait rien ?

_ Dean, je ne suis pas con, j'ai bien vu qu'ils avaient des espèces de pouvoirs, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont mais ils ne méritent pas de rester là ! Alors oui, ça ne me fait rien, bien sur j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais vu ça mais voilà c'est fait ! Et qui sait ce qui existe encore.

Je remarque que sa dernière phrase, il la prononce un peu plus craintif et ça me fait sourire, ce gamin est intelligent et mûr. Je souris et je n'ajoute rien d'autre, regardant avec lui ce qui devait être Batman !

* * *

Je suis réveillé depuis quelques minutes, mais je suis légèrement dans les vaps, les derniers souvenirs tournent en boucle dans ma tête…l'homme du parc, ses yeux jaunes, les tortures, puis mon père, le coup de poing que j'ai donné et maintenant je suis ici, dans une chambre d'hôpital et j'ai mal partout que j'ose à peine lever le petit doigt mais quand j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir, je tourne la tête et je suis soulagé de voir mon père. Il semble pas mal amoché mais quand je vois son léger sourire, je pense que cela est bon signe. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et il passe une main dans mes cheveux, un geste paternel qu'il fait que très rarement…

_ Qu'e…

Je tousse ma gorge me brûle, mon père pause sa main sur mon épaule voulant me calmer mais il ouvre la bouche m'expliquant d'un ton calme…

_ Ne parle pas, le démon t'a étranglé donc ça sera douloureux quelques jours. Sinon rassure-toi tout le monde va bien ! Ton frère est avec ton oncle.

_ Mon oncle ?

Je me demande s'il parle bien de ce type mais à en voir sa tête oui, c'est bien de lui, alors je comprends qu'ils se sont réconciliés et je trouve ça bien.

_ Oui ton oncle…

_ Et…

_ Les démons sont morts !

Il me répond calmement, mais moi j'angoisse car les démons existent, j'ai peur, et j'ai mal partout, je sens des larmes pointer le bout de leur nez et ça me fait chier que mon père me voit ainsi. Mais il ne dit rien, il n'ajoute rien, il me laisse le temps pour extérioriser tout ce qu'il vient de se passer… voilà que je pleurs comme une fille.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, je me suis calmé, j'observe mon père qui a toujours le regard viré sur moi. Je me pause tout un tas de questions, car mon père connaissait ses choses je le sais mais je ne comprends pas…

_ Tu veux des explications ?

Il devine mais pensées et ça me soulage car parler fait un mal de chien alors je fais simplement un signe de tête positive.

Mon père se calle bien dans son fauteuil et commence à m'expliquer son histoire, son passé de chasseur, la mort de ma grand-mère. Il m'explique en détail sa vie puis, il me dit que les démons existent bels et biens ainsi que les fantômes et autre chose. J'ai du mal à encaisser mais il me faut juste du temps pour assimiler…

Une fois son récit fini, le silence règne en maître dans la pièce et ça me convient tout comme mon père.


	21. Chapter 21

Et voici le tout dernier Chapitre.

Encore une fois j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Pour info, il me semble que c'était ma première en « je ». J'en ai une deuxième en « je » mais bon, j'avoue que le « il » me conviens mieux. Tout dépend de mon humeur XD !

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dis à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic.

Bonne fin de lecture.

-

-

-

**Chapitre 21 ****: Une nouvelle épopée commence.**

Un mois est passé depuis cette histoire, mon frère vit chez moi, il s'occupe bien de mes fils, il m'agace la plupart du temps mais je suis heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Cependant ses blessures on guérit ainsi que celle de mon aîné, je sais qu'à un moment il va repartir sur les routes et parfois je pense que j'aimerai le suivre. Aider des gens mais j'ai mes enfants. Est-ce que ça serait une vie pour eux ? Je ne pense pas mais ça serait si bien.

Par moment, je remarque que Dean pense la même chose que moi mais il n'ose pas aborder le sujet, il reste refermé sur lui-même. Alors je ne le fais pas non plus mais les jours passent et Dean m'a annoncé qu'aujourd'hui il s'en allait. Il était encore une fois resté à m'observer voulant me dire quelque chose mais il s'est rétracté alors j'ai laissé couler mais au moment du repas mon fils aîné m'a surpris.

Depuis cette histoire, il a grandi, il est toujours derrière le dos de son cadet ayant peur qu'une créature surgisse, je le comprends, en faite, je reconnais son attitude, mon frère avait la même quand j'étais enfant. Mais alors qu'on est au dessert et que Dean leurs annonce que dans l'après midi il s'en ira, Matt souffle spontanément…

_ On peut venir avec toi ?

Je reste à le scruter puis, je regarde mon frère, il semble lui-même surpris car il sait que Matt connait l'existence de ce monde.

_ Et bien ce n'est pas à moi de décider Matt mais si ton père le veut, j'en serai ravi !

J'en reste sans voix, je souris tellement je suis heureux, depuis des années j'ai souffert de vivre loin de mon aîné et là que je l'ai retrouvé, je me vois mal revivre sans lui. Même si la plupart du temps c'est un mec insupportable, il a quelque chose qui fait qu'on ne peut pas s'en séparer alors je regarde mon cadet et ce dernier me fait des yeux de puppy…

_ Et toi t'en penses quoi ?

_ Moi je veux suivre oncle Dean !!!

Je souris face à son enthousiasme puis, je me tourne vers Dean qui affiche le même sourire qu'Alec, tiens c'est marrant ça !

_ Ok, je serais ravi de te suivre !

_ Cool !

Je rigole en le voyant engouffrer son yaourt comme un porc ! L'après midi même nous partons, je pars sans regret car je suis enfin heureux…

Quand je rentre dans la Chévy, je rigole en entendant le chahut derrière, Alec joue à la psp gardant le son à font tandis que Matt a son ipod dans les oreilles, quand mon frère entre, je remarque son regard vers l'arrière, je vois ses yeux interrogateurs et je lui réponds sourire aux lèvres…

_ Fini la tranquillité !

Il me fusille du regard avant d'allumer le contact puis sa musique qui crache du AC/DC à tus tête faisant ronchonner mon aîné qui trouve cette musique merdique et voilà que Dean défend ses goûts musicaux contre un Matt qui le dénigre complètement… je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'aspirine…

**The End !!!**


End file.
